Secret Mission
by MissCID
Summary: No intense to hurt anyone. Just take it as Suspense & Mysterious Story !
1. Jo dar gaya , vo mar gaya

Abhijeet is in Saleempur's forest cave which is far away from 50 km away from is situated near Ravi river. He is not alone. But Dr. Tarika is also with him. Suddenly they heard some voice. Abhijeet starts his Transmitter.

Abhijeet : Hello, Hello, Sr. Inspector Abhijeet from CID speaking

ACP : Abhijeet, me ACP Pradhyupan

Abhijeet shock for a while after hearing ACP sir's voice.

Abhijeet : Yes sir

ACP : Abhijeet , is waqt tum kaha ho?

Abhijeet : Sir, mission k mutabit hum abhi Saleempur me hi hai aur Saleempur ki Military Forces se kareeb 2 km dur ek jungle me hai.

ACP : Oh, iska matlab tum log apni manzil se kaafi kareeb ho. Right?

Abhijeet : Yes sir, hum log bas aapke hi msg ka wait kar rahe the. Sir vahan pe sari taiyaariya ho chuki hai?

ACP : Haa, almost. Is mission k liye jin 5 logo ko bhejna tha, vo log abhi thodi hi der me , shayad 11:45 tak vo log Pakistan pahunch jayenge. Daya bhi un logo k sath hi hai, humare plane k mutabit. Tum unhe receive karne chale jana.

Abhijeet: O.K. Sir

ACP : Aur kuchh?

Abhijeet : Nai sir, Baaki ki details to hai mere paas

ACP : Good! All the Best to all of you. Over & Out!

(Disconnect)

Abhijeet put his Transmitter beck in his Blazer's Pocket.

Abhijeet : Daya un paancho logo ko lekar yahi aa raha hai. Tarika, ab meri baat dhyan se suno. Ye mission me tum bhi shamil ho vo baat humare alawa aur kisi ko nai pata. Jo log yaha aa rahe hai , unko bhi ye baat nai pata. Main janta hu tumhe ye sab ajeeb lagega, tumhe shayad darr bhi lag raha hoga. Par ye sab karna bahot jaruri hai. Haal main tum itna hi samajh lo ki is mission ko success banana tumhare hi hatho me hai. Kisi ko nai pata chalna chahiye kit um bhi mission ka ek hissa ho.

Tarika : Abhijeet, meri samajh me nai aa raha hai ki mission hai kya?

Abhijeet : Tumhe jaldi pata chal jayega. Philhaal tum apna sara samaan lekar gufa ki andar chali jao.

Tarika put her Airbag & went away in cave. It's dark.

Abhijeet check time in his wrist watch. It's around 11:40. He came out from the cave & looking at sky. After crossing Jungle, There is a ground too. He heard noise of Plane's engine. All 6 are came out from plan by parachute & safely landed. They all are in Pakistan's military's dress.

Abhijeet come closer to them & shake hand with a man , "Hello"

The man in Pakistani Military's Brigadier's dress : Agar main galat nai hu toh aap CID k jambaaz officer Abhijeet ho. Right?

Abhijeet : Aur agar main galat nai hu to aap Brigadier Samshersingh hai right?

Man : Yes

Abhijeet welcomed other officers too. They are Colonel Yusuf Patel, Lieutenant Colonel Sadashiv Bhonsle, Major Hardayal, and Captain Prabhav, Sub-Lieutenant Vishal. They went in cave.

Yusuf : Sir, hum log yah ape aa to gaye hai, par hume nai pata ki hume yaha kyun laya gaya hai?

Abhijeet (Trying to be shocked) : Kya? Tum logo ko nai pata ki tumhe yah ape kyun bheja gaya hai?

Major Hardayal : Nai, sir, Hum ko kuchh nai bataya gaya hai.

Abhijeet (Serious Tone) : Hmmmm. Aap logo ko to malum hi hoga ki thode din pehle Indian Navy k Chief Karan Kapoor ek meeting attend karne k liye Russia jane vale the. Vo plane Pakistan aur Afghanistan ki sarhad par hoke Russia pahunchne vala tha. But unfortunately vo plane Pakistan ki sarhad pe hi crash ho gaya.

Prabhat : Ohhh ! To Kapoor Sahab ab…

Abhijeet : Pehle meri puri baat sun lo. Indian Govt. ne jab iss bare me Pakistan Govt. se Accident ki Report maagi to un logo ne aisa bataya ki Karan Kapoor ab jinda nai hai. Par hume humare Sources se pata chala hai ki vo Accident me mare nai the, par zinda hai. Itna hi nai, abhi unko Saleempur ki hi Military Camp I mean Ravi nadi k beech me jo Military Fort hai , vaha pe rakha gaya hai. Ye fort "Sainikmahal" k name se bhi jana jata hai. Unko vaha pe ked karke rakha hi. Aur unko roz Torcher bhi kiya jata hai. Isse pehle ki vo log Kapoor Sahab se koi bhi raaz pata kar le use pehle hume unko chhodana hi hoga.

Vishal : Par Indian Govt. ko ye sab kaise pata chala?

Abhijeet : Ab vo sab mujhe nai malum

Samshersingh : Abhijeet, sorry Sir…

Abhijeet : Arrey koi baat nai tum I mean aap mujhe Abhijeet keh k bula sakte ho.

Samshersingh : Thank you.

Abhijeet : Haan, to kya keh rahe the aap?

Samshersingh : ohh haan, jaha tak mujhe pata hai tab tak us kille (Fort) k andar jana mumkin hi nai , namumkin hai. Vah ape tight security hai aur un logo se bachkar andar jana…

Abhijeet : Aap sahi keh rahe ho. Main janta hu vaha pe tight security hai. Vo Mahal Ravi nadi k bilkul bichocih hai. Matlab us mahal ki charo aur pani hai. Mahal ki Diwar bhi Straight aur jyada height vali hai, matlab diwar chadhke andar jana impossible hai. Uske alawa mahal k bahar jo main entrance hai vaha gate me 24x7 electric current transfer hota hai aur uski Control System Mahal k andar k hisse se operate hoti hai. Bahar se special signal milne k baad hi vo Gate open hota hai. Aur ye signal ke bare me sirf Pakistan k soldiers ko hi hoti hai. Aur ek baat, vo signal har roz change hota hai. Taaki kisi dushman ko bhi vo signal k bare me pata chale to bhi uska koi fayda na utha sake.

Sadashiv : Kamal hai, phir bhi aap bol rahe ho ki hum andar jayenge?

Abhijeet : Abhi aapne puri baat nai suni hai. Khair, aur suniye. Mahal ki charo aur tower k andar Search Light lagi hui hai. Diwar pe Soldiers ko khade rahne k liye chhote chhote rooms bhi bane hue hai. Yaha se soldiers Mahal ki andar ka bhi aur bahar ka bhi dhyan rakh rahe hai. Jaise hi koi anjan aadmi dekhte hai, to vo log use turt hi Shoot kar dete hai.

Yusuf : to sir, mahal se andar- bahar jane ke liye koi to rasta hoga na?

Abhijeet : Sainikmahal jane ke liye vo log Motorboat istemal karte hai. Motorboat sainikmahal pahunche use pehle Walky-talky k jariye un lmahal k andar msg diya hai. Uske baad hi mahar k andar ka soldier Electric Current ko rok kar gate open karta hai.

Vishal : aur agar signal naa diya gaya to? Ya phir galat signal diya to?

Abhijeet : To Mahal ka gate khulega nai, aur Mahal k andar mojud soldiers Motorboat k upar firing shuru kar denge.

Samshersingh : Boss, solid Intezaam hai.

Sadashiv : Phir bhi Karan kapoor ko yaha se bahar nikalana hai? It's impossible. Agar mujhe pata hota ki mujhe aise mission pe bhejne vale hai to main yaha kabhi nai aata.

Abhijeet (Angrily) : Indian Navi k Lieutenant Colonel Sadashiv Bhonsle itne darpok hoge ye main nai socha tha.

Sadashiv : Main darpok nai hu, par main jan-bujke apni jaan ko khatre me nai daal sakta.

Abhijeet : Mujhe behad afsos hai ki itne important mission me aap jaisa kayar aadmi bhi hai. Par yaha se vapas jane ka to koi chance hi nai hai. Ab ya to aap humare sath Saleempur ki zameen pe Sahid hoge ya phir mission ki kamyabi milne k baad Hindustan jaoge.

Now Sadashiv is very disappointed. He wants to move back but he can't

Abhijeet : Chalo , kaafi raat ho chuki hai. Thoda aaram kar lete hai. Subah hote hi hume apna kaam shuru kar dena hai.

All went for to take rest. Suddenly Abhijeet woke up & he saw that Sadashiv was not there. He trying to wake up other officers too

Samshersingh : Kamaal hai? Pata nai kaha chala gaya hoga?

Abhijeet : Vo darpok yaha se bhag gaya hai. Use jaldi dhundhna hoga, nai to vo humara mission fail kar dega.

Others takes Torches in their hand & Trying to find Sadashiv

Hardayal : Itne bade jungle me use kaha dhudhenge?

Abhijeet : Vo thoda darpok hai isliye jungle ki andar to nai ja sakta, shayad basti ki aur gaya ho?

Prabhav : Par vaha pe to Military camp hai? Vah ape unki jaan khatr me hai.

Samshersingh : Hume vahi pe unhe dhundhne ki koshish karni chahiye.

They move near to Military camp.

Yusuf : Vo dekhiye, vaha pe lights hai. Vah ape kuchh na kuchh to hona chahiye.

Abhijeet : Lagta hai vo hi Military Camp hai. Vo dekho bahar unki Car bhi to hai.

Vishal : Hume aage nai jana chahiye.

Abhijeet : Darne ki jarurat nai hai. Sab log apni torches band kar do. Aur aage badho

Prabhav : Vo vahi gaya hoga?

Abhijeet (Confidently) : Vo vahi pe hai.

Now, they are very near to Military Camp. They heard some voice. Abhijeet trying to see what happens in camp by Telescope. He shocked

Samshersingh : Kya hua Abhijet ?

Abhijeet : Sadashiv andar hi hai

All : What?

Abhijeet : Haan, lagta hai ki vo log uski talashi le rahe hai.

Samshersingh : Andar kitne log hai?

Abhijeet : 3

Prabhav : Hume jald hi kuchh karna hoga?

Vishal : par hum kar bhi kya sakte hai?

Samshersingh : ye mat bhulo ki vo log 3 hai aur hum 6. Chalo ab…

In Military Camp

M1: Kya name hai tumhara?

Sadashiv : Wasim . Wasim Jaffer. Main Pakistan Navy ka Lieutenant Colonel Hu. Lieutenant Colonel Wasim Jaffer . ye dekho meri vardi…

M2 : Vardi? Vo to koi bhi tailor k paas jake banva sakta hai.

M3: Khair, yah ape itni raat ko choro ki tarah kyun ghum rahe tha?

Sadashiv : Choro ki tarah nai. Vo to bas aise hi…

M1: Hum kyun iske sath timepass kar rahe hai. Mujhe yakin hai ki ye koi fraud hai. Camp ke bahar Car me wireless hai. Hum ussi se headquarter baat karke pata laga sakte hai.

M2: Sahi baat hai. Main Bahar jaake baat karta hu. Tum dono iska yaha khayal rakhna.

M2 came near to car . Suddenly Yusuf shoot that man.

M1 : Ye aawaz kaisi thi?

M3: Shayd kisine goli chalayi. Chalo bahar dekhte hai.

Both men took their A.K.47. Moved out carefully. One man shoot Vishal, in reply Abhijeet shoot that man. All are now in military camp

M1 :kaun ho tum log? (He tries to press trigger before he can shoot, Prabhav shoot that man, but unfortunately that man also pressed trigger at the same time. They saw dead body of Sadashiv)

Abhijeet (sad): Mission ki shuruat me hi humne apne 2 officers ko kho diya…

Samshersingh : Hume jald hi apne sathiyo ki lash ko thikane lagana padega.

Abhijeet : Hmmm aur iske sath in logo ki lash ko bhi thikane lagana padega. Nai to hungama ho jayega

Prabhav : par kaha rakhenge?

Hardayal : Jungle me hi kahi dafna dete hai.

Abhijeet : Vahi karte hai. Aage jo hoga, so dekha jayega.


	2. Noormahal Club

_**Sorry for late update**_

After buried dead bodies in jungle, all came back in cave & slept.

In Morning,

Abhijeet : Hume ab jald se jald Saleempur camp jana hoga.

Samshersingh : hum se ek galti ho gayi hai boss, hum kal raaat ko hi andhere me vaha pahoch jana chahiye tha.

Abhijeet : Nai, maine pehle se hi sochkar rakha tha ki hum log subah hi vaha jayenge, aur un logo k sath mil jayenge. Humari dress se kisi ko hum par shaq bhi nai hoga.

Prabhat : Yaha se basti kitni dur hai?

Abhijeet : jyada dur nai hai. Kareeb adhe ghante me hum vaha pahuch jayenge.

(Major Hardayal serves tea from his thermos. Now they all look fresh.)

Abhijeet (thinking) : Pata nai, Tarika akeli kya kar rahi hogi. Main use bhi is mission me shamil karke bahot badi galti kar di hai. Uski jaan ko khatra hoga, ye jankar bhi maine…

Yusuf : Sir, kya soch rahe ho aap?

Abhijeet : Kuchh nai. Hume pehle se kaafi der ho gayi hai. Ab hume aage badhna chahiye..

All put their airbags & come out from the cave. They found beautiful atmosphere outside.

Hardayal : sir, basti k andar jaakar hume sabse pehle kya karna hoga?

Abhijeet : Humara pehla aur aakhri kaam yahi hai ki Karan Kapoor ko kisi bhi tarah se sainikmahal se sahi-salamat bahar nikalna. Aur ye sab kaise karna hai, vo bhi main aage aap logo ko bataunga.

Abhijeet walks with others. Suddenly he stop,

Prabhat : Kya hua?

Abhijeet : Main apni ek important chij andar hi reh gayi hai. Main vo lekar aata hu. Aap log yahi ruko.

Abhijeet went away. He heard some noise, he turn back. He sees Tarika there,

Abhijeet : Ohh Tarika tum? Main tumhe hi dekhne k liye andar aa raha tha.

Tarika : Thank God Abhijeet ! Tumhe yaad hai ki main bhi iss mission ka hissa hu. Mujhe laga kit um bhul hi gaye ho ki….

Abhijeet : Tarika, aisi koi baat nai hai. Main tumhe ek minute k liye bhi nai bhula. Vo sab chhodo, aur ye batao, tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Tarika : Main bhi tum logo ke pichhe basti ki aura a rahi thi.

Abhijeet : Tums ach me genius ho. Ab main tumhe is mission k bare me batata hu.

Tarika : Koi jarurat nai hai. Maine kal raat ki hi aap logo k bich jo baate hui, vo sun li hai. It's very serious.

Abhijeet took transmitter in his hand & contact to ACP sir. He told incident which happened with them yesterday's night. He put back it in his blazer's pocket & turns towards his Collaborators.

Yusuf : Kaafi der lag gayi aapko?

Abhijeet : Vo mera transmitter andar reh gaya tha, dhundhne main der lagi isliye ….

Yusuf : Ohhhh! Ab hum aage badhe?

All starts walking. In half hour, they crossed jungle. Now they can see basti.

(Half area of the basti is only for military men, & in the rest area is used for local residence. Wide bajaar (market) too. On one side Saleempur's railway station too. On main road there is a small bus-stop for transportation. In short, there are facilities to fulfill primary needs. Ravi river also seen & sainikmahal where Indian Navy's chief Karan Kapoor is Imprisonment too)

Hardayal :Mujhe darr lag raha hai, ki basti k andar per rakhte hi inn logo ne hume pehchan liya to?

Abhijeet : Don't worry , aisa kuchh nai hoga. Hum Pakistani Military dress me hai,…

Yusuf : Phir bhi vo log humare chehre ko dekhkar hum lo pehchan lenge.

Samshesingh : Is basti me hazaaro sainik hai. 5 naye chehre aur. Koi hume nai pehchanega.

Prabhat : Sadashiv ne bhi to yahi dress pehna tha, phir bhi inn logo ko uspe shaq ho gaya tha!

Abhijeet : Vo murkh raat ko koi bhi aise jungle se bhagega to shaq to hoga hi na? khair, job hi ho , hume kisi bhi tarah se basti ke andar jana hai.

Hardayal : Agar pakde gaye to?

Abhijeet : to vo log hume shoot kar denge, uske alawa aur kuchh nai. Vaise bhi hum sab ki ek na ek din o marna hi hai. Kisi ko maut se dar lag raha hai?

Silent….

Yusuf (trying to change the topic) : Aapne andar jane k liye koi to plan banaya hoga na? hum aise to andar nai jaa sakte.

Abhijeet : job hi plan hai vo aage aap logo ko bataya jayega. Main haal aap logo ko kuchh nai bata sakta

Prabhat : kab?

Abhijeet : Jab hum mahal k andar jayenge tab

Hardayal : Par abhi kyun nai?

Abhijeet : ye ekdam secret mission hai. Jab jarurat ho utni hi baate aap logo ko bata sakta hu, ya phir yun keh lijiye ki mujhe upar se order nai hai. Isliye main abhi kuchh nai bata sakta. To behtar hai ki aap log mujhe kuchh na hi puchhe. Hume apni bags ko kahin sambhal k rakhna padega nai to musibat aa sakti hai

Samshersingh : thik hai. Abhi aage badhte hai.

(Abhijeet is worried about Tarika. Basti is very near but no news about Tarika. He starts transmitter & ear-phone)

Hardayal :Kya hua?

Abhijeet : Mujhe ACP sir ki ek urgent msg bhejna hai. He is waiting for my msg.

Hardayal : o.k.

Abhijeet smartly acted like there is something problem in his transmitter.

Samshersingh : Abhijeet kya hua?

Abhijeet : Pata nai, ye kaam hi nai kar raha.

Samshersingh signed by his eyes : Aap thoda aage jaakar dekhe, shayad chalu ho jaye.

Abhijeet understand what did he said & moved away from them. He found Tarika behind tree. Tarika also following them from starting.

Abhijeet : Very good. Mujhe to laga pata nai tum kaha hogi?

Tarika (smiles) : Abhijeet , main tumhe chhodkar kahi nai jaa rahi. Mujhe tumhe kuchh batana hai.

Abhijeet : haan bolo.

Tarika : maine Telescope se mahal ko dekha hai, vaha andar jane ki bahot dur ki baat hai, mujhe vaha aas-pass bhi jana namumkin lag raha hai.

Abhijeet : Aisa hai?

Tarika : Tum Kapoorsahab ko kaise bahar nikaloge vo hi meri samajh me nai aa raha hai.

Abhijeet : Bas itni si baat ? Ye koi mushkil kaam nai hai. Tum dekh lena aaj raat ko hi main sainikmahal k andar hunga, aur kapoorsahab bhi mere sath hoge.

Tarika : dekho Abhijeet, main bilkul bhi mazaak k mood main nai hu. Tum itne serious time me bhi achha mazaak kar lete ho. Tumhe kya lagta hai, tum sainikmahal jaoge , vaha darwaza knock karoge aur vo khul jayega?

Abhijeet (acted like he is talking via transmitter) : Aisa hi hoga. Darwaza apne aap hi khulega, aur darwaza khulte hi main sabse pehle tumhara sundar chehra dekhunga.

Tarika : kya? Mahal ki andar, mera chahra?

Abhijeet : yes, sweetheart aisa hi hoga. Tum hi mujhe us mahal k andar lekar jaogi.

Tarika : Tum sach me pagal ho gaye ho? Aisa kaise ho sakta hai?

Abhijet : Main batata hun. Dhyan se suno. Sasinikmahal k andar abhi staff ki kami hai. Khaas karke tumhare jaisi young & beautiful ladki ko ye job milne me koi pareshani nai hogi. Tum smart bhi ho aur intelligent bhi. Mujhe yakin hai kit um Major Akaram Shekh ko bhi tum jaldi hi impress kar dogi.

Tarika : Major Akaram shekh? Vo kaun hai?

Abhijeet : Main is waqt tumhe sab to nai bata sakta par itna jarur bata sakta hu ki vo is sainikmahal ka Deputy Chief hai. Abhi mere paas jyada waqt nai hai tum mujhe "Noormahal Club" k pichhe ek store room hai vaha sham ko 7 baje milna. Vo club saleempur k main market me hi hai. Club ka name yaad rahega na?

Tarika : Haan, thik hai. Ab last question? Kya mujhe sach me sainikmahal me job mil jayegi?

Abhijeet : 100% dear. Sab kuchh pehle se hi fixed hai. Acchha ab main chalta hu. Dhyan rakhna apna.

Tarika : Hmm, tum bhi apna dhyan rakhna, vaise Daya hai tumhara dhyan rakhne k liye. Phir bhi…

Abhijeet (smiles) : Daya, kya acting kar raha hai ? use CID me nai kisi Film me hona chahiye tha. Ab main chalta hu. Bye

Abhijeet come back & they all enters in basti without any difficulty. They put their airbags in clock-room at railway-station which is closed from many times. They passed their entire day in basti. They found a helicopter which landed in sainikmahal. In Evening, they went to Noormahal Club. Abhijeet & others took their sits in club. Abhijeet saw one waitress. She is beautiful. She is in black low cut maxi. She came near to Abhijeet & others…

Girl : Hello Sir

Abhijeet (smile) : Hello

Girl : Sir, your order?

Abhijeet : 5 dark beer.

Girl : O.K. Sir.

She moved away. After sometime she came back & serves drinks

Abhijeet suddenly grab her hand & hug her.

Samshersingh smiles…

Now everyone who present in club sees them

Abhijeet : hey dear , kya name hai tumhara?

Girl : Mehvish, pls sirmujhe chhod dijiye. Club me kaafi bhid hai, aur sab log hume I dekh rahe hai.

Abhijeet : Dekhne do. Tum is desh ke sainik ko entertain kar rahi ho. Aise hi raho. Main achha gana ga leta hu. Tum sunogi?

Mehvish : Sunayiye…

Abhijeet : Bhige hoth tere, pyasa dil mera…

Abhijeet (in very low tone) : Tum kaha rehti ho?

Mehvish : Isi club k upar ek room hai. Vaha aane-jane k liye pichhe bhi ek sidi hai.

Abhijeet : Thik hai, dus minutes k andar tum apne kamre me pahocho. Main vahi aakar tum se milta hu.

Mehvish : o.k.

Abhijeet leaves her. She went away & busy in her work…

Hardayal : Aap pagal ho? Ye aapne kya kiya? Club me sab log aap ko hi dekh rahe the.

Abhijeet : Haan to?

Hardayal : To koi bhi ye baat jaan sakta tha ki aap Pakistani nai , par India ke Jassos ho.

Abhijeet : Aap sach me bewkuf ho.

Hardayal : aap kehna kya chahte hai?

Abhijeet : Maine ye sab is liye kiya ki kisi ko mujh pe sahq na ho.

Hardayal : to kya ab nai hoga?

Abhijeet : Shaq un logo ko tab hota jab main apne aap ko bachane ki koshish karta. Apne aap ko un se chhupata.

Hardayal (thinking) : Ab pata chala ki CID vale har case itni jaldi kyun solve kar dete hai. Kya dimag hai in logo ka. I salute them.

Abhijeet : Main thodi der me aata hu.

Prabhat : Kaha ja rahe ho aap?

Abhijeet : Hai kuchh kaam. Brigadier Sahab aap bas dhyan rakhna ki koi mere picche naa aaye…

Samshersingh : o.k. (he signed by eyes)

Abhijeet moved away….


	3. Smart Vision

Abhijeet sees that Tarika is waiting for him. He grabs her hand & they enter together in a room as room is unlocked. He starts light. Tarika sees that Abhijeet must aware about this room as he moved here & there like he came earlier there. Abhijeet gave a suitcase to Tarika.

Abhijeet : Tarika, is suitcase me tumhare size k kapde hai. Vaha pe bathroom hai , tum vaha jaakar change kar lo.

Tarika : par maine jo is waqt kapde pehne hai usme kya problem hai?

Abhijeet : Problem hai Tarika. Tumne jo is waqt kapde pehne hai vo shayad India me manufacture hue hoge, ya phir India k kisi tailor ka label laga hoga. Tumhe yaha Pakistani ban k rehna hai. Tumhare kapde se kisi ko ye pata chal jaye ki tum Indian ho, ye main nai chahta. Agar kisi ko zara sa bhi shaq hua to vo log tumhe shoot kar denge.

Tarika : hmmm. Thik hai. Tum yahi ruko, bas main 2 min. me aayi.

(After few mins. Tarika changed her dress)

Abhijeet : Tarika, tum bhul jao ki tumhara name Tarika hai. Aaj se tumhara name Tehila hai aur tum musalman ho. Tumhara religion bhi islam hai. Yaad rahega na?

Tarika : hmmm…

Abhijet : Good. Ab main jo baate batata ho vo bhi yaad kar lena. Noormahal Club me tumhari badi bahan waitress hai aur uska name Mahevish hai. Usi ki vajah se tumhe mahal me job mil rahi hai. Mehvish ko yaha kaam karte karte military officers k sath acchhi jaan-pehchan ho gayi hai, isliye uski chhoti behan ko yani tumhe job milne me koi pareshani nai hogi. Mahevish ne hi tumhe job k liye Islamabaad se yaha bulaya hai. Aur abhi kuchh hi der pehle tum yaha Saleempur aayi ho.

Tarika : Ohhh! To isse pehle me Islamabaad me thi. Right?

Abhijeet: ha, tumhara born bhi vahi pe hua hai. Aur tumhari padhai bhi vahi se hui hai. Isi suitcase k andar ek aur vanity bag hai jiske andar tumhara i-card hai. Isse ye bhi sabit ho jayega kit um Pakistani Civilian ho. I-card k upar residence address bhi likha hua hai. (Tarika looking worried) fikr mat karo. Vo address ekdum sahi hai. Agar vo log investigation karege to bhi un logo ko yahi baat k proof milenge kit um sach me vahi rehti thi. Ab ye mat puchhna ki ye sab kaise hua. Itna samajh lo ki Mehvish Pakistan me rehkar India k liye kaam karti hai.

Tarika is now almost shocked.

Abhijeet (Added) : is Vanity bag me Tehila k name ka Appointment letter bhi hai . Vo letter original bhi hai, aur legally bhi. Isse ye sabit ho jayega ki tumhe naukari mil gayi hai. Iske alawa tum jis bus se Islamabad se yaha aayi ho , us bus ki ticket bhi hai.

Tarika : Bus ki ticket bhi? Kamal hai!

Abhijeet : Aage Tumhe aur bhi kamal dekhno ko milega. Kaafi mehnat k baad ye sab intezaam hua hai. Aage ki baate tumhari badi bahan Mehvish tumhe batayegi.

Tarika : Abhi bhi koi baat baaki hai?

Abhijeet : ha, aur tumhe sab kuchh yaad rakhna hai. Ek baar tum mahal k andar gayi to samajh lena ki tumhari charo aur dushman hi dushman hoge. Tumhari zara si bhul tumhare maut ka karan ban jayegi.

Tarika : Main acchhi tarah se samjhti hu Abhijeet. Par abhi bhi ek baat meri samajh me nai aa rahi hai.

Abhijeet : Kya?

Tarika : Sainikmahal k andar jane k liye itni taiyari koi mamuli nai hai. Aisa lag rag raha hai kai dino se ye sab…

Abhijeet : Tum sahi keh rahi ho. Kaafi mehnat karne k baad hi ye tumhara Appointment letter, bus tickets aur baaki sab intezaam hua hai.

Tarika (Confusing) : Kya? Kaafi dino se? par Kapooorsahab k plane ko crash hue abhi sirf char hi to din hue hai. Iska matlab tum logo ko pehle se hi pata tha ki vo plane crash hone vala hai?

Abhijeet : Excellent Question. Ye mission jitna sidha dikh raha hai, utna sidha hai hi nai. Haqikat to ye hai ki is mission ko hathiyaar banakar humara department ek game khel raha hai?

Tarika : Meri to kuchh samajh me nai aa raha hai. Iska matlab humara asli mission Kapoorsahab ko chhudane ka nai hai?

Abhijeet : Apna dil thamkar betho. Main tumhe ek aisi baat bata raha hu, jisse tumhare hosh udd jayege. Iske bare me humare sath jo military officers hai unko bhi nai pata.

Tarika : Aisi bhi kya baat hai?

Abhijeet : Kapoorsahab ka plane crash hona ek natak hai

Tarika (surprise) : kya? Matlab nakli accident?

Abhijeet : Haa

Tarika : par aisa kaise ho sakta hai? Humari Govt. ne kisi aur mission k liye apne Navy k chief ki jindgi ko hi daav pe laga diya. Agar hum unko nai bach paye to? Kahi vo log unse sare raaz na jaan le!

Abhijeet (Carelessly) : Kisi ko kuchh pata nai chalne vala.

Tarika : tum itna yakin se kaise keh sakte ho?

Abhijeet : kyun ki, asli Kapoorsahab mahal me kaid hai hi nai. Vo to abhi apne Delhi k bungalow me aaram kar rahe hoge.

Tarika : Kya? Asli Kapoorsahab Delhi me hai to Mahal k andar kaun hai?

Abhijeet : Vo Vivek hai.

Tarika : Kya? Vivek ? Vaha andar? Oh God!

Abhijeet : Relax. Koi use pehchan hi nai payega ki vo Karan Kapoor nai balki CID Sub-Inspector hai.

Tarika : meri to kuchh samajh me nai aa raha hai. Agar Vivek ko hi bahar nikalna hai, to use andar kyun bheja? Agar use kuchh ho gaya to?

Abhijeet : Usse kuchh nai hoga. Hum use kuchh hone hi nai denge. Ye mission Secret hai. Main abhi tumhe isse aage kuchh nai bata sakta. Humne humari jaan khatre me dali hai, to mission kuchh khas hoga hi na. Is mission k liye 4-4 CID officers ki zindgi daav pe lagi hai.

Tarika trying to say something, but before she say anything, Someone knock the door & enters in the room. Abhijeet is almost ready to shoot…

Mehvish : Abhijeet, main hu Mehvish.

Abhijeet (put his gun back ) : Ohh ! mujhe laga ki…

Mehvish : Ya khuda, mujhe aisa laga ki aaj to aap k hatho meri maut tay hai.

Abhijeet : I am sorry. Aage se aisa nai hoga. Anyway, inse milo. Ye Dr. Tarika hai. CID ki Forensic Export. Tarika inse milo, ye Mehvish hai, iske jariye hi tum Mahal k andar jaa paogi.

They both hugged each other.

Abhijeet : Mehvish. Aaj se iska name Tehila hai, aur Islamabad se yaha naukari k liye aayi hai. Mujhe jo batana tha vo maine bata diya hai, aage ki baat tum hi bata dena isse. Main abhi jaa rahi hu. All the best.

Abhijeet moved towards downstairs. He heard some noise & he turn back. He found Mehvish there.

Abhijeet : kya hua?

Mehvish : Main aap ko ek baat batana bhul hi gayi, aur aapne bhi yaad nai dilaya.

Abhijeet : Kaun si baat?

Mehvish Sainikmahal jane k liye jo motorboats jati hai, vahi kinare pe ek cabin hai. Aap ne pani ka andar aage badhne k liye job hi chaaje mangi thi , vo sab maine cabin k andar rakh di hai. Aur ye rahi iski chaavi (key)

Abhijeet : Thank you so much. Is sab ki aage chalte jarurat padne vali hai. Aur kuchh?

Mehvish : Sainikmahal ki suraksha k liye pani k andar bhi barud vali surang hai, jis k bare me shayad aap ko pata nai hoga. Matlab vaha koi bhi anjaan admi chala jayega , to turt hi blast ho jayega.

Abhijeet : Ohh! Manana padega, in logo ne suraksha k liye koi kasar nai chhodi. Thik hai, mujhe ab jana hoga. Apna aur Tarika ka dhyan rakhna.

Mehvish : of course. Aap humari fikr mat kijiye.

Abhijeet went to Noormahal Club again & Mehvish went to her room.

Abhijeet only saw Samshersingh there. He asked about others.

Samshersingh : Yusuf vaha bar counter k paas khada hai. Hardayal pata nai kisi aur military officer k sath baate kar raha hai, aur Prabhat kahi bahar gaya hai, vo thodi hi der me aa jayaga. Tumhara kaam ho gaya.

Abhijeet : Haan Daya . (Samshersingh is Daya, as you all know that) maine samjha to diya hai. Ab dekhte hai , aage kya hota hai. Mujhe to Vivek aur Tarika ki fikr ho rahi hai.

Daya : Abhijeet , tum pareshan mat ho. Un logo ko kuchh nai hoga. Yakin rakho. Ye dekho, Prabhat aa gaya. Vo bhi Hardayal k sath hi jar aha hai.

Abhijeet : haan, abhi hume thodi der aur yah ape rukna hoga.

(They all passed their time in Club)

After sometime Tarika (Tehila) enters in a Club. She has a suitcase in her hand. She acted like she tired after long journey.

Abhijeet (in very low tone) : Daya, dekho Tarika bhi aa gayi. Bas humara plan successful rahe.

Daya put his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder : aisa hi hoga.

Tarika (in loud & glade voice) : Mehvish, meri badi bahan. (She come forward toward Mehvish)

Mehvish (Hugged her): Tehila, my dearesh sister. Kaisi ho tum? Tumhe yaha aane k liye koi pareshani to nai hui na?

Tarika : Nai, koi pareshani nai hui. Vaise bhi bus-stop se ye club dur nai hai. Haa, andhere ki vajah se thoda dar lag raha tha.

Mehvish : Chalo acchha hai, tum sahi-salamat yaha taka a gayi.

Abhijeet : Daya, acting k mamle me ye dono tumhe bhi pichhe chhod dengi.

Daya : Haan boss, in dono ko dekhke yahi laga raha hai ki dono behne lambe arse baad ek-dusre se mil rahi hai. Manna padega.

One man : Lagta hai ki ye Mehvish ki chhoti behan hai.

Other man : Jo bhi ho, item lajawab hai.

Mehvish angrily sees them & in loud tone : Tehila, ek baat dhyan se sun lo. In logo se thoda bachkar rehna.

Tarika silent. Mehvish & Tarika come together near Bar-counter. One man in Pakistani Military dress comes near bar-counter. He is strong & looking fit.

Mehvish : Tehila, inse milo, ye Captain Parwez Sikandar hai. Vo sainikmahal k officer hai aur Captain inse miliye, ye meri sister Tehila hai. Isse sainikmahal me job mil gayi hai.

Captain : Mujhe pata hai ki isse sainikmahal me job mil gayi hai. Really beautiful. Mehvish tumhari bahan itni khubsurat hogi ye main sapne me bhi nai socha tha. Tum bhi iske samne dull lag rahi ho.

Mehvish (herself) : Idiot, ye beautiful tumhe aage kaise April fool banati hai ye bhi dekhna.

Tehila blushed.

Parwez (to Tehila) : Baby, mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki tumhe aaj se hii apni duty join kar leni chahiye. Aadhe ghante k baad Motorboat Sainikmahal ki aur jane vali hai. Tum bhi mere sath hi chalna.

Mehvish : Nai captain , vo abhi abhi aayi hai. Thak gayi hogi. Aur aap use abhi le jana chahte ho? Mujhe bhi uske sath baate karni hai. Ye bahot bholi hai. Abhi isko samjana bhi hai.

Parwez : Bholi? Tum iski fikr mat karo. Main hoon na!

Mehvish : Par…

Parwez : par var kuchh nai., aisa hai to tum bhi chalo mere sath, vaha pe isko job hi samjana hai samja dena.

Mehvish : achha thik hai. Par kam se kam isse fresh to hone dijiye?

Parwez : Thik hai. Abhi motorboat start hone me 20-25 mins. Hai. Tum dono k paas itna waqt hai.

Mehvish : Thik hai. Tehila chalo.

Mehvish grab Tehila's hand & they went to room

Mehvish : Ya khuda!Aise shaitano se to aap hi bach sakte ho !

Tarika smiles

Mehvish : Tari sorry Tehila tum apna khayal rakhna. Jungli Kutte hai ye log.

Tarika : Tum fikr mat karo. Mujhe aisi baato se dar nai lagta. Agar aisa hota to main ye field me aayi hi na hoti.

Mehvish : Good ! Ab jaldi se fresh hokar dress change kar lo

Tarika : Vo kyun? Abhi thodi der pehle hi to…

Mehvish : Janti hu. Par Parwez ko main achhi tarah se janti hu. Maine baato baato main ussse ye kaha hai ki tumhe fresh hona hai, isliye…

Tarika : Ohhh ! o.k.

Mehvish (Giving her a paper ) : Ye sainikmahal ka naksha hai, isse acchi tarah se dekh lo. Phir use yahi phadkar phenk dena.

Tarika : kyun? Main isse apne paas nai rakh sakti?

Mehvish : Mahal k andar tumhari Talaashi li jayegi, agar un ko zara sa bhi shaq hua to…

Tarika : Thik hai. Main aisa hi karungi.

Mehvish : Main niche jaa rahi hu. Tum bhi jaldi aa jana.


	4. Trouble

Mehvish came in the club & busy with her work.

Some time passed away. Abhijeet & others sit together.

Abhijeet : Ab hume yaha se jald se jald nila; jana chahiye. Jyada der tak yaha rukna khatre se khali nai hai.

Hardayal : Thik hai chalo yaha se chalte hai.

Others also agree with him. They try to come out from the club but suddenly 20-25 Militray Soldiers enters in the club with rifle. & take ther position.

Daya : ab ye kaun si nayi musibat hai?

At the same time Colonel Makbul Butt enters in club.

Club's manager is afraid that why he came in club. In hurry he asks : Colonel Saab, aap yaha? Kuchh hua hai kya?

Colonel (boiled in anger) : Ye tum mujh se puchh rahe ho? Tumhe pata bhi hai ki tumhari club me is waqt humare dushman bhi maujud hai

Manager : ye aap kya keh rahe ho? Mere club me humare dushman log? Ye mumkin hi nai hai sir

Colonel : Apni bakwas bandh karo. Samjhe? Tumhe kuchh pata nai hai. Mujhe apna kaam karne do.

Manger is now really afraid. He worried what happenes next?

Colonel : Yah ape 3rd, 4th , 5th & 6th team k jitney bhi senior offcers maujud hai vo yah ape aaye.

After hearing this order 2 major & 2 Lieutenant colonel came forward & saluted Colonel.

All 4 : Yes sir

Colonel : tum 4 apne team k saare soldiers k chahre pehchan sakte ho?

All : Yes sir…

Colonel : Good. Ab tum log is club me maujud sare logo k chehre ko dhyan se dekho aur batao inme se kaun tumhari team ka nai hai?

Mehvish : Colonel saab. Itna sabkuchh karne ki jarurat nai hai. Aap jin ki dhundhne aaye ho, unki main acchhi tarah se pehchanti hu.

All are shocked including Abhijeet & Daya.

Mehvish left her place & come towards Colonel.

Mehvish : Colonel Saab, aap mujhe to pehchante hi hoge? Mera name Mehvish hai. Sainikmahal me aapki seva ki hai. Aap ko yaad to hai na?

Colonel : Of course , main tumhe acchi tarah se janta hu. Tum Mehvish hi ho na? tum Sainikmahal ki Officers' ki canteen me kaam karti thi.

Mehvish : Thank you Colonel Saab! Aap mujhe bhule nai hai ye jankar achha laga.

Colonel : Haan to Mehvish tum kaun se logo ki baat kar rahi thi jo humari Military se nai hai?

Mehvish signs towards Abhijeet

Mehvish : Yahi hai vo aadmi. Main daave k sath keh rahi hu isse maine pehle kabhi nai dekha hai, aur vaise bhi ye aadmi kuchh der pehle mere sath besharmo vali harkat kar rahatha. App yaha baithe kisi se bhi puchh sakte hai

Colonel : Dear Mehvish, tumhare jaisi khubsurat ladki se koi besharmo vali harkat karne vale harek pe main shaq karu to yah ape maujud sare soldiers mujhe mere dushman hi dikhayi denge

Mehvish : Baat sirf itni nai hai. Ek aur baat bhi hai jisse ye sabit ho jayega ki ye humara dushman hai

Colonel : Kaun si baat?

Mehvish : Ye aadmi mujhe thodi der pehle kisi Karan Kapoor k bare me puchh raha tha

Colonel : Kya puchha tha usne?

Mehvish : Yahi ki Karan Kapoor ko kaha pe kaid karke rakha hai?

Colonel shocked. Same with Abhijeet, Daya & others…

Colonel signs to his men & they took custody of Abhijeet. Abhijeet is not afraid. He smartly put his hand in blazer & after few seconds he emited his hands. Now he has 1 white Tablet & a yellow capsule in his hand. Colonel come farward towards Abhijeet.

Colonel : to ye aadmi ne tumse Karan Kapoor k bare me puchh-tachh kit hi?

Mehvish : ji

Colonel : to tumne isse kya bataya?

Mehvish : Main kya batati Colonel Saab, ye name to maine pehle kabhi nai suna. Aur agar mujhe pata bhi hota to main isse kyun batati? Main is desh ki ek Jimmedar nagrik (Civilian) hu. Aur main kyun kisi anjaan aadmi ko ye sari baate batati? Yadi aap ko mujh pe shaq ho to aap captain Parwez se puchh sakte hai, vo yahi pe hai.

Colonel Makbul sees that Captain Parwez also present there. He says : Nai, iski koi jarurat nai hai. Main khud tumhe achhi tarah se janta hu. Tum ek deshbhakt nagrik ho ye jankar mujhe bahot achha laga.

Suddenly Abhijeet try to idleness. He put his hand on his mouth & took both capsules. He swallow white tablet & put yellow tablet under his tounge.

Colonel : Tum koi Indian dedective ho aisa lag raha hai. Tum akele to nai aaye hoge, ye to obvious hai. Kaha hai tumhare baaki ke sathi? Main tumhare sath kuchh galat karu use pehle tum batado ki kaha hai tumhare baaki k sathi?

Abhijeet : Aap Befikr rahiye Colonel. Aap ko kuchh karne ki jarurat nai hai. Main aap logo ki batata hu. (Thinking) Vaise bhi ab chhupane se koi fayda bhi nai hai. Club me kaun kaun anjane soldiers hai ye baat un logo ko talashi lete hi pata chal jayegi. Isse achha to yahi hai ki main bata du.

Abhijeet angrily sees Mehvish.

Colonel : Vaha nai , yaha dekho aur batao kaun kaun hai tumhare sathidar?

Abhijeet sign towards Daya, Hardayal, Prabhat & Yusuf

They all are gun-point now.

Silent….

Tarika aka Tehila is really afraid. She saw Militray Vans & all that standing outside from the club from room.

Tarika : Oh god ! Ye kya ho raha hai?

She saw Abhijeet, Daya & others came out from the Club with military soldiers. Abhijeet also saw Tarika but he suddenly removes his eye from there.

Abhijeet & Daya sat in a big Military Pick Up Van. Colonel Makbul Butt & few Military soldiers also sat with them.

Yusuf, Hardayal & Prabhat sat in another pick up van with military soldiers. & they all passed away from club.

Tarika : Ya kya ho raha hai? Abhijeet , Daya aur humare baaki k sathi ko un logo ne girftar kar diya. Pata nai ab kya hoga? She heard voice of Somebody's enter in room. She turn back & saw Mehvish there.

Tarika : Mehvish Achha hua tum aa gayi. Ye sab kaise ho gaya? In logo ko kaise pata chala ki…

Mehvish : Pata nai. Kuchh garbad hai. Shayd kisi ne Colonel ko inform kar diya hoga, nai to use kaise pata chalta ki vo paacho abhi club me maujud hai

Tarika : Phir bhi, Club me to kitne sare soldiers the. Colonel ne unn logo ko kaise pehchana?

Mehvish : Abhijeet ka name to maine hi bataya tha

Tarika (Surprisely) : Tumne ? Par kyun?

Mehvish : Surprise hone ki koi jarurat nai hai. Colonel itna bhi bewkuf nai hai ki vo unn logo ka na pehchan sake. Usko ek baar shaq ho jaye to vo baat ki khaal nikal ke hi rehta hai. In sab me maine samne se Abhijeet ka name bataya to unki nazar me meri izzat aur badh gayi hogi. Abhijeet aur baaki log aaj nai to kal pakde hi jane vale the. Niche jo maine natak kiya hai vo hume aage chalkar kaam me aa sakta hai.

Tarika : Aage chalte? Humare sathi to pakde gaye? Ab main akeli vaha jaakar kya karungi?

Mehvish : Tum Abhijeet ki nai janti kya? Vo Abhijeet ko jyada der tak nai rakh sakte. Tum dekhna vo thodi hi der me vaha se chhut jayega. Vo tumhe akele aise chhodkar nai jayega. Mujhe pe yakin karo. Achha, mujhe pe nai to kam se kam apne pyar pe to yakin hai na?

Tarika silent.

Tarika (in teary voice) : Agar Abhijeet vaha se nai nikal paya to?

Mehvish : Aisanai hoga. Tum bas thoda sabr karo. Chalo ab chalte hai. Vaise bhi Captain Parwez humara wait kar raha hoga.

Tarika : Kyun?

Mehvish : Bhul gayi? Hume Sainikmahal me jana hai. Vaise bhi is sab ki vajah se kaafi der ho gayi hai.

Tarika took her suitcase. Se changed her dress too.

Mehvish : Maine jo Naksha(map) diya tha, vo tumne dhyan se dekh liya hai na?

Tarika : Yes

Mehvish : Abhi vo kaha pe rakha hai tumne?

Tarika : Usse main jala kar flush kar diya.

Mehvish : Good. Ab chale?

Tarika : Hmmm.

Tarika stops at downstairs. Mehvish : Ab kya hua? Kya soch rahi ho?

Tarika : Agar Abhijeet nai aaya to?

Mehvish : Vo vaha jarur aayega. Use vaha aane se koi nai rok sakta. Vo vaha pahuche use pehle hume apna kaam karna hai. Agar Abhijeet vaha aa gaya aur uski madad k liye tum vaha nai hogi to? To is haalat me Abhijeet aur baaki logo ki mehnat pe paani phir sakta hai. Tum samajh rahi ho na main kya keh rahi hu?

Tarika : Hmmm. Hume jald se jald sainikmahal pahuchna hoga. Ab hume aur der nai karni chahiye.

They both reached in club where Parwez already waiting for them

Parwez : Kaafi der lag gayi. Mujhe to laga ki Program Cancel.

Both : Nai captain , aisi koi baat nai hai. Hum taiyar hai.

Parwez : Thik hai to phir chalo.

They reached near river, where a motorboat is about to start. Other soldiers saw captain respectly. One man came near them & took suitcase from Tarika's hand & put it in Luggagebox. Motorboat is starts. All are feeling from cold wind in silent atmostphere.

Parwez put his hand on Tarika's waist. Tarika is shocked but she didn't say anything.

Parwez : Aaj kuchh jyada hi thandi hawa chal rahi hai.

Mehvish : Kya baat hai captain? Jab se Tehila yaha aayi hai aap ne ek baar bhi meri aur nai dekha.

Parwez : (a bit shocked) nai nai, aisi koi baat nai hai. Tehila pehli baar sainikmahalk me jaa rahi hai to use khush karne ki koshish kar raha hu. Mahal ki andar uska koi dost bhi to hone chahiye na?

Mehvish : Sirf dost? Ya phir aage bhi kuchh?

Mehvish : Tehila , zara backar rehna. Ye aadmi jitna bahar se bhola dikhta hai, andar se utna hi shatir hai. Kab , kaha , kya kar de kuchh pata nai chalta.

Tarika thought Parwez got angry by this, but Parwez smiles.

Parwez : Thank you meri taarif karne k liye

Mehvish : Shut up

Parwez still smiles. After sometime Motorboat stop in river appx. Far away 200 mtrs. From sainikmahal. Motorboat driver signals inside mahal by searchlight. In reply he got signal from mahal & start again his motorboat.

Tarika is silent but she saw everything which happens around her. She saw Sainikmahal from boat, which is made from red stone. She also saw that it fully situated in river. Only one side is open near gate as there is a ground there. Motorboat stops there.

One man : Chalo sab apne apne id dikhao. Boat me maujud sabhi soldiers ne apne ids bahar nikale.

Parwez : Kya mujhe bhi id dikhana padega?

Man : Arrey nai sir, kaisi baat kar rahe ho aap? Aap aayiye.

Man saw Tarika also behind Captain Parwez

Man : Ye kaun hai?

Parwez : Ye Tehila hai. Aaj se ye yahi rahegi Sainikmahal me. Iski yaha naukri pe rakha hai. Agar tum chaho to iska id dekh sakte ho

Man : Arrey nai sir, aapne bola isliye iska id check ho hi gaya hoga. Iski pehchan k liye aap ke words hi kaafi hai.

Parwez : Tum samajdar ho. He sign towards Mehvish. Aur isse to tum jaante hi hoge. Mahal ki canteen me ye kaam karti thi.

Man : Ji bilkul sir. Aap log jaa sakte ho andar.

Parwez : Chalo.

Tehila (Thinking) : kitni khatarnaak jagah hai ye? Abhijeet aur Daya shayad un logo se bachkar nikal bhi jaye to kya vo dono is mahal k andar aa sakenge? Aur Vivek vo to bina baat ka mara jayega. Meri to samajh me nai aa raha hai ki ACP sir ne aisa khatra kyun uthaya?

Parwez : Tehila, Kya baat hai? Tum pareshan dikh rahi ho?

Tehila : aaaa vooo, kuchh nai sir…

They enters in ground. Tarika saw that one man standing near helicopter. It is the same helicopter which Abhijeet & other saw in the evening.

All three are near stairs.

Parwez : Sorry, aaj lift me kuchh problem hua hai to hume Chadkar hi jana padega. Aap logo ko thodi pareshani hogi.

Tehila : Nai, isme pareshani kaisi? Isi bahane thodi exercise ho jayegi.

All three now at the top floor of Mahal. They meet a woman. Her age is about 40 years, dark black, big eyes.

Parwez : Hello, Jubaidabegam

Jubaida : Hello

Parwez : Isse milo ye Tehila hai aur ye aaj se yahi rehne vali hai aur Tehila inse milo, ye Jubaidabegam hai. Mahal k ladies staff ki incharge. Aaj se yahi tumhari boss hai aisa samajh lo

Jubaida : aur Mehvish , tum yaha kyun aayi ho? Tum pehle yaha kaam karti thi iska matlab ye nai ki jab marzi pade tab chale aao, ye koi picnic spot nai hai. Samjhi tum?

Parwez : Jubaida, bolne se pehle kabhi socha karo kit um kisse kya bol rahi ho? Tehila Mehvish ki bahan hai, aur isko mahal me aane k liye maine hi kaha tha.

Jubaida : Tehila , tum mere sath chalo

Parwez : Chali jao. Ye to sirf routine check-up hai.

Jubaida took her in a small room

Jubaida (in ordering tone) : Tumhare pass jitney bhi documents hai vo sab dikhao.

Tehila obeyed it.

Jubaida : In dono letter me jo name likhe hai, kyat um sach me pehle vaha kaam kar chuki ho?

Tehila : Ji haa.

Jubaida : Thik hai, kal subah hi main iske bare me confirm kar dungi.

Tehila : Jaroor.

Tehila is afraid coz she knows very well that both letters are duplicate.

Jubaida : Mujhe tumhare kapde ki talashi leni hai

Tehila : Kapde ki ? Kyun?

Jubaida : Maine tumhe sawal puchhne ko nai kaha. Chupchap jitna kaha hai, utna karo.

Tehila gave her suitcase to Jubaida.

Tehila (Thinking) ; Kapdo k label check karne hai. Shaukh se karo. Kuchh nai milne vala. Thank you Abhijeet. Tums ach me genious ho. Agar aaj ye sare kapde change nai hue hote to main pakka pakdi jati

Jubaida : Chalo bahar…


	5. Duo's courage

**A/N : Thanx for your reviews. It means a lot. Keep Reviewing.**

In Sainikmahal after checking, Tarika & Jubaida came out where Mehvish & Parwez waiting for them.

Parwez : Jubaida ne tumhe pareshan to nai kiya na?

Tehila : Nai, mere paas jo documents the vo us ne apne paas rakh diye hai. Pata nai kyun?

Parwez : Vo documents, check karne k liye use apne paas rakhe subah check karvakar tumhe vapas kar dengi. Tumhe darne ki jarurat nai hai.

Tehila (herself) : Documents check karne k liye? He bhagwan , iska matlab mere paas sirf kal subah tak ka hi time hai. Jaise hi Jubaida ne documents check karvaye main pakdi jaungi. Ye kaisi pareshani hai. Abhijeet aur Daya tum dono jald se jald aa jao…

Parwez : Tum fikr mat karo. Ye to uska routine hai.

Tehila : Hmmm…

During this conversation on man around 50 years enters in Hall in Civil dress.

Man : Good Evening, Majorsaab

Parwez : Good Evening Chief.

That man is Deputy Chief Major Akaram Shekh.

Tehila & Mehvish also wish him Good Evening.

Akaram (sign to Tarika) : Ye ladki kaun hai?

Parwez : Ye Tehila hai. Mahal k ladies Staff k liye appoint kiya hai. Vo aaj pehli baar yaha aayi hai aur vo Mehvish ki chhoti behan hai.

Akaram : Ohhh! Is liye ye Mehvish jitni hi beautiful hai. Bas sirf dono ki aankho ka color hi different hai.

Mehvish & Tehila looks at each other & Smiles…

Akaram : Suniye Captain. Kal subah teen Hindustani jasoos ko arrest kar k yaha laya jayega. Jaise hi vo log yaha aaye unhe lekar mere paas chale aana.

Parwez : Ji. Aap unhi logo ko baat kar rahe hai na jisse Colonel Makbul ne Noormahal Club se pakda tha?

Akaram : Haan, main unhi logo ki baat kar raha hu.

Parwez : Par jaha tak mujhe yaad hai, vaha se 5 logo ko arrest kiya gaya tha.

Akaram : par 5 me se 2 Colonel ki changul se bhaag nikle.

Tarika (in her mind) : Ho na ho, vo Abhijeet aur Daya hi hoge. Kyun ki ye kaam karne ki unke alawa aur kisi me himmat nai thi.

Akaram (Cont.) : Par naseeb ne un dono ka lambe samay tak sath nai diya.

Mehvish : kyun? Kya hua un dono ko?

Akaram : Vo dono military pick up van lekar jaa chuke the . par unki badkismati ye the ki vo log pahadi raste se aage badhe. Vahi turning point pe van ka control un chhut gaya aur vo dono railing todkar pick up van k sath hi hazaro feet gahari khai me gir gaye. Vaha niche nadi thi. Dono dub hi gaye hoge. Bachne ki to koi unnid hi nai thi.

Mehvish understands Tarika's situation. She said, sis, meri behan lambi musafari(joureney) k baad yaha Saleempur aayi hai. Agar aap logo ki ijazat ho to kya vo apne kamre me jaakar kuchh der k liye aaram kar sakti hai?

Parwez : o.k. tum apni behan ko le jao.

Jubaida : Mehvish, tum yaha aakar jis room me rehti thi, vahi room me le jao, apni behan ko. Aaj se vo vahi rahegi.

Mehvish : Thank you Ma'm. Tehila chalo.

Mehvish & Tehila enters in a small but clean room.

Tehila : Mehvish, tumne Akaram Shekh ki baat suni?

Mehvish : Maine sab suna. Par pata nai kyun mera mann ye bilkul bhi manne k liye taiyar nai hai ki Abhijeet aur Daya ki maut ho chuki hai. Vo dono acche driver hai. Aise pahad par apna control khona? Naa, main nai maan sakti ye baat.

Tehila : to tumhara kya manana hai?

Mehvish : Main ye soch rahi hu ki vo dono Daya aur Abhijeet nai par koi aur hoge

Tehila : Main apni aankho se dekha hai ki Abhijeet aur Daya ko mere samne hi ek pick up van me aur baaki 3 ko alag pick van me bithaya tha. Matlab jo dono bhage vo ho na ho Daya aur Abhijeet hi hoge.

Mehvish : Hum kal subah dekh lenge. Kal 3 log mahal me aa rahe hai to pata chal jayega ki usme Daya aur Abhijeet hai ki nai?

Tehila : hmmm tum sahi keh rahi ho. Par agar vo dono kal subah yaha nai aaye to?

Mehvish : tum itna mat socho. Abhi tum jis kaam k liye yaha aayi ho vo karte hai

Mehvish removed a tile from the floor with the help of iron rod.

Tehila: Ye tum kya kar rahi ho?

Mehvish : Bas thodi der. Tumhe pata chal jayega.

Tehila : Ye…

Mehvish : Ye saman chhupane k liye maine banaya tha. Ye gadde k andar 1 gun, extra bullets aur rassi bhi hai. Aur bhi chheje hai, tum aaram se dekh lena.

Mehvish put that tile back.

Tehila : ye sab tum kab aur kaise layi?

Mehvish : 15 din pehle

Tehila : 15 din?

Mehvish : haan, aur ye gadda bhi khud maine hi banaya hai.

Tehila : My god! Iska matlab tumhe pata tha ki hume iski jarurat padne vali hai?

Mehvish : Haan , mujhe jaisa bataya gaya tha, maine bilkul vaisa hi kiya hai.

Tehila : kisne bataya tha?

Mehvish : ACP Sir. Unke hi kehne pe maine ye sara bandobast kiya hai.

Tehila : Par plane crash to 4 din pehle hi hua thana? Aur ye sab 15 din pehle?

Mehvish : Is mission me jiska jo kaam hai utni hi baat sirf use pata hoti hai.

Tehila : Asli mission kya hai vo tum janti ho?

Mehvish : Nai, abhi k liye to tumhe jitna pata hai, utna hi mujhe pata hai. Ab mujhe jana hoga. (giving her a paper which she took from tile) abhi thodi hi der me last boat yaha se jane vali hai. Agar main nai gayi to pata nai Jubaida mera kya karegi. Ye padh lena, aur apna khayal rakhna. Main chalti hu, Good night.

Tehila : Good Night.

Mehvish went from room. Now Tehila is alone in room. She sat near window from there she can clearly seen river. She is in deep thought. She cont. prays for Safety of ABhijeet & Daya. She tries to sleep. But she can't…

(A/N Yes, those men who run away are Abhijeet & Daya. How? Let's see.)

Abhijeet & Daya sat in Pick up van with Colonel & other soldiers. They are still on gun point. Both saw that one military truck follows them. & thenafter road is clear.

Abhijeet : Colonel Saab, kya main aap se ek sawal puchh sakta hu?

Colonel : Puchho

Abhijeet : Hum Noormahal Club me hai, ye baat aap ko kisne batai?

Colonel not says anything.

Daya : Agar aap ki military ki koi secret baat ho to phir rehne dijiye.

Colonel : Arey nai, nai aisi koi baat nai hai. Baat hai ki kisi ne headquarter pe phone kiya tha aur bataya ki club me 5 hindustani jasoos mojud hai, jinho ne Pakistani military dress pehna hai.

Abhijeet : Apna name bataya tha?

Colonel : Haan. Apna name usne Parwez Mushrf bataya.

Daya : iska matlab vo apni pehchan chhupana chahta tha. Right?

Colonel : shayad.

Abhijeet sneezing at the same time & he hide yellow capsule under his shoe. He breaks that capsule. He knows in few minutes atmostphere will be smoky.

Abhijeet : hume is wat kaha le jar aha hai?

Colonel Sab se pehle tum logo ko military camp lekar jayenge, phir vaha se Sainikmahal. Aap dono ka chahra handsome hai. Par afsos, kal yahi chahre pe barah baj rahe hoge. He feels smokey around him. Before he understand anything he died because of heavy suffocation. Same situation with other military officers. Daya is semi-concious. He tries his best to wake up. Abhijeet is alright because he took it's anti-dose earlier in club.(white tablet) Abhijeet grab Daya. He hit hard slap to Daya. Daya shouted as he can't bear all this. Abhijeet gives anti-dose tablet when he try to shout. Abhijeet leave him. Van driver don't know what happening in van because driver cabin part & Other part has a strong iron participation. A window is there too but it closed. Abhijeet is the only guy in van who is in conscious mind. He took rifle from one military man's deadbody. He silently moves towards driver's cabin. Silently open window.

Abhijeet : Khabardar, jo jara bhi apni jagah se hile to shoot kar dunga.

Driver is afraid : Baaki k log kaha pe hai?

Abhijeet : Jahnnam me. Agar meri baat nai suni to tumhe bhi unn logo k paas pahucha dunga.

Driver : kk k k Kaun si baat?

Abhijeet : pichhe jo military truck aa rahi hai, use aage nikal ne do.

Driver : Par kyun?

Abhijeet his on his head by rifle. : Sawal nai. Jitna kehta hu , utna karo.

Driver decreases speed of his van. The truck which follows them is now overtake them.

Driver : Ab?

Abhijeet : Van ko side me khadi rakho. Aur yaha khikdi se pichhe chale aao.

Driver obeyed

He shocked to see dead-bodies there.

Daya is also in conscious situation because of Anti-dose. He understands what Abhijeet wants to do.

Abhijeet signed Daya by his eyes. Daya hit hard on Drivers head. Driver is unconscious.

Abhijeet : Daya, jaldi se darwaza kholo.

Daya opens the door.

Daya : Abhijeet tumhe bhi meri madad karni padegi. Main akela…

Abhijeet : Arey main aa raha hu. Ek min.

Daya : O.K. Boss. Sab bodies ki yahi jhadiyo k bich me chhod dete hai. Ye rasta military camp ki aur jata hai, to vaha se thodi der me hum nai pahunche to koi na koi aa jayega. Hume jaldi karna padega.

Abhijeet : Haan.

(They removed all dead-bodies from the van including driver's uncoincious body)

Abhijeet : Tum van start karo. Aur yaha se reverse le lo.

Daya starts van but he saw that one military van came their side.

Daya : ye Aa gayi nayi musibat

Abhijeet : Ab kya hua ?

Daya : Vo dekho samne military van. Humari hi aura a rahe hai.

Abhijeet : Daya, van jaldi start karo. Jo hoga so dekha jayega.

Daya drive van in opposite side. He heard voice that somebody orders them to stop. But Daya ignore them & drive in full-speed.

Daya : Abhijeet, tum pichhe se in logo ko samhalo.

Abhijeet : Haan, tum jitni jaldi ho sake utni tez chalao. Aur samhalkar. Yaha turns bahot hai, aur niche gahari khai.

Daya : Ab tumhe meri driving pe shaq hai kya? Tum fikr mat karo.

Daya saw that Abhijeet took his position with rifle.

Men in other military van firing from their van.

Daya : Agar ek bhi goli tyre ko lagi to hum to gaye boss.

Abhijeet : Yaar, Daya shub shubh bolo. Aisa kuchh nai hoga aur ho nab hi nai chahiye.

They are lucky. Every bullet passed near from van.

Daya : Abhijeet, aage turn aa raha hai. Aur shayad vaha pe bhi jhadiya hogi.

Abhijeet : Main Taiyar hu.

Daya : Thik hai. Main van ki speed badhata hu.

Daya in in full speed. Daya at turning point, Jump Abhijeet

Abhijeet jumped from the van & after that Daya also jumped from the van.

As van is in full-speed, other military men couldn't see that Daya & Abhijeet were not in van now.

Van is fallen in deep khai. Military men thought that they are not alived.

But Daya & Abhijeet is safe & they have minor injuries as they jumped from full speed van.

Daya : Abhijeet, hum basti se kaafi dur aa gaye hai.

Abhijeet : Par kya kare? Hum jitna jaldi ho sake utni jaldi basti pahunchna padega.

Daya : aur vo bhi by walk.

Abhijeet : Sorry, par hume ye karna padega.


	6. Duo in Sainikmahal

Duo starts walking. After walking some distance, Duo stops

Abhijeet : Daya, hume ACP sir ko baat karke batana hoga ki humare sath kya hua!

Daya : Haan , pehle un se baat kar lete hai, phir hum yaha se aage badhte hai.

Abhijeet starts his transmetre.

Abhijeet : Hello, sir Abhijeet here.

ACP : Bolo Abhijeet, sab thik to hai na?

Abhijeet : Sir, yaha pe ek garbad ho gayi thi.

ACP : Garbad ? Kya hua tha?

Abhijeet shortly describe what happened with them

ACP sir is really worried for them

ACP : Daya , Daya kaisa hai?

Daya : sir, main bilkul thik hu. Aap humari fikr mat kijiye.

ACP sir is silent..

Daya : Sir, kya hua? Aap chup kyun ho gaye?

Abhijeet : Sir, hum bilkul thik hai.

ACP : Tum dono abhi k abhi yaha vapas laut aao.

Daya : Sir, ye aap kya keh rahe hai?

Abhijeet : Sir, Ab to Tarika bhi Mahal k andar chali gayi hai. Aur Vivek , vo to pichhle 4 dino se vahi pe hai. Pata nai usne is mission ki vajah se kitna kuchh saha hoga? Aur abhi bhi vo un logo ki kaid me hi hai. Aur hume humare baaki Sathiyo I mean Hardayal, Prabhav aur Yusuf ka bhi to pata lagana hai

ACP : Main Janta hu, Vivek aur Tarika ki jaan khatre me hai. Phir bhi main keh raha hu ki tum dono vapas chale aao. Agar tum dono ko kuchh ho gaya to? Nai nai, tum dono ki is desh ko jarurat hai. Main tum dono ki jaan pe khel nai sakta. Tum dono bas , vapas chale aao. Tarika aur Vivek ko hum kisi bhi tarah se vaha se nikal denge. Aur haan Hardayal, Prabhav aur Yusuf ko bhi!

Daya : Sir, hum ye nai kar sakte. Sorry sir

Abhijeet : Nai sir, hum Tarika aur Vivek ko lekar hi apne sath lautenge.

ACP : Abhijeet, Daya tum dono ne suna nai maine kya kaha? It's an oerder.

Abhijeet : Hello, hello sir hume kuchh sunai nai de raha hai

ACP (in loud tone) : Tum dono abhi vapas aa jao

Abhijeet : Sir, hume thik se nai sunai de raha hai. Main baad me aap se contact karne ki koshish karta hu.

Line disconnected.

Abhijeet : Sir, we are sorry par hum aisa nai kar sakte the. Is liye maine ye naatak kiya. (Daya is in deep thinking) Daya, tum kya soch rahe ho?

Daya : haan? Tumne kuchh kaha Abhijeet?

Abhijeet : Kaha khoye hue ho yaar?

Daya : Kuchh nai, bas soch raha tha ki,…

Abhijeet : ki ab aage kya karna hai? Yahi na? hum vaisa hi karenge jaisa humne socha tha. Agar tumhe vapas jana …

Daya (angrily): Abhijeet, ye tum kaisi baate kar rahe ho? Main is mushkil me tumhe akela chhodkar chala jaunga? Ye tumne soch bhi kaise liya? Agar Tarika tumhari honewali biwi hai to vo meri bhi kucch lagti hai. Aur Vivek uski to koi galti nai hai, phir hum use akela chhodkar kaise jaa sakte hai? Vivek aur Tarika ne hum pe bharosa kark apni jaan khatre me dali hai

Abhijeet (put his hand on Daya's Shoulder) : I am sorry

Daya removed his hand from shoulder.

Abhijeet : Daya, Yaar sorry. Mere kehne ka vo matlab nai tha.

Daya (Still he is in Angry mood) : Abhijeet to kya kehna chahte the tum?

Abhijeet : Achha Baba, galti ho gayi. Ab hum aage badhe? Vaise bhi hum late ho chuke hai. Agar thodi der aur ho gayi to hum aaj mahal k andar nai ja payenge.

Daya : to phir der ki baat ki? Chalo. & he smiles

They move towards basti.

**Mumbai In CID Bureau**

ACP : Abhijeet, main achhi tarah se janta hu tumhe jan-bujakar naatak kiya ki tumhe kuchh sunai nai de raha hai. Tumhe sab sunai de raha tha jo main kehna chahta tha.

Dr. Salunkhe enters in bureau

Dr. Salunkkhe : Akele main kya baat kar rahe ho? Jara hum bhi to sune!

ACP : Salunkhe tum yaha? Kuchh kaam tha?

Dr. Salunkhe : Kyun? Agar koi kaam na ho to main yaha nai aa sakta kya?

ACP : Nai Salunkhe! Mera kehne ka vo matlab nai tha

Dr. Salunkhe : Pradyuman baat kya hai? Itne pareshan kyun dikh rahe ho?

ACP trying to hide : kuchh bhi to nai.

Dr. Salunkhe : Ab tum kab se baate chhupane laga? Batao kya hua?

ACP : Yaar tum to jante ho na Daya, Abhijeet , Tarika aur Vivek is waqt ek secret mission k liye Pakistan me hai

Dr. Salunkhe : Haan, to?

ACP : Pata nai par mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki vaha unn logo ki jaan khatre me hai. Agar kisi ko kuchh bhi hua na to main apne aap ko kabhi maaf nai kar paunga

Dr. Salunkhe : Pradyuman tumhe ho kya gaya hai? Tumhe apne hi officers ki kabeliyat pe shaq ho raha hai?

ACP : Mujhe un logo ki kabeliyat pe koi shaq nai hai, par halaat hi kuchh aise hai ki main nai chahta ki vo log kisi bhi tarah ka koi risk le

Dr. Salunkhe : Jaha tak main un logo ko janta hu, mera ye manana hai ki vo log is mission ko pura karke hi vapas lautenge.

ACP : Ye baat to main bhi janta hu. Par …

Dr. Salunkhe : Tum Sambhalo apne aap ko. Kuchh nai hoga unko.

ACP : Hmmmm…

**In Saleempur,**

Daya & Abhijeet first go to Railway-station. It's around 8:45 P.M. None is there except duo. May be no train pass at night.

Abhijeet : Daya, hume apna sara saman jo hume kaam me nai aanevala vo hume yahi pe rakh dena chahiye. Aur bag me jitna ho sake utna hand-grenade le lete hai.

Daya : Haan , Main ek bag jyada utha lunga. Main Baaki logo ki bags me bhi jo grenade hai , vo le leta hu.

Abhijeet : Idea achha hai.

Daya : Future me hume yahi kaam aane vala hai boss!

Their bags are full from Hand-granades. They turn to Basti. It's heavy cold there. They are in Pakistani Military Dress, none stops them & thus they reached near coast. They also sees a cabin there.

Abhijeet : Daya, chalo us cabin me hi humare kaam k cheej hai.

Daya : Kisne arrange kiya?

Abhijeet : Mehvish. Usne hi apne room se nikal k waqt is cabin ki chaavi mujhe di thi aur kaha bhi tha ki sab arrangement ho gaya hai.

Daya : Chalo, is sab me kuchh to achha hua, ab hum aasani se mahal tak pahunch jayange.

Abhijeet open that cabin. They found Scooba-diver suits there. They changed it. & they put their Military dress in Waterproof bag. Then they came out. They saw a motorboat there.

At outside of the cabin, One Military man stops them.

Man : Ayee, kaun ho tum log?

Abhijeet (in low tone) : Lo aa gayi ek aur nayi musibat

Daya : Isse bhi nipat lenge.

That man come nearly : andar andar kya baate kar rahe ho? Kaun ho tum log?

Abhijeet : Sirjee, hum log yaha k local diver hai

Man : yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Daya : Hum ko bade sahab se order mila hai ki basti me ek aadmi ne apni biwi ka khoon karke laash ko yaha paani me fek diya hai. Hum vo lash dhundhne k liye hi jaa rahe hai.

Man : Is waqt? Itni thandi me tum log paani me jaoge?

Abhijeet : Kya kare ? Bade sahab ka order hai. Manana to padega hi na? aur vaise bhi lash agar puri raat pani me rahi to, sadd jayegi.

Man : Thik hai, thik hai, jao ab yaha se.

Duo smiles & jump into river. They feel very cold. But they have no choice.

Abhijeet : Daya, jaldi, boat start hone hi vali hai.

Daya : Tum fikr mat karo. Hum pahuch jayenge.

They heard voice of engine starts. They swim fast & reached under motorboat before it starts.

Motorboat starts & they also starts swimming under motorboat , so none can see them. After sometime motorboat stops. Daya & Abhijeet are on top layer of water. They can see what happens around them. They removed Oxygen Mask.

Daya looking at Abhijeet : ye ruk kyun gayi?

Abhijeet : Shayad ye log signal ka wait kar rahe hai. Niche chalo. Motorboat kabhi bhi start ho sakti hai. Search light me kisi ne bhi humne dekh liya to mar jayenge.

Daya follows what Abhijeet say. Underwater Daya signs to Abhijeet. They again are on top lawyer

Daya : Abhijeet tumne kuchh dekha?

Abhijeet : Nai to. Kya hua?

Daya : Niche pani k andar inn logo ne surange bichha k rakhi hai. Achha hua hum aage nai badhe. Nai to humare aage badhte hi vaha pe blast ho jata

Abhijeet : Aur humara mission dhara ka dhara reh jata.

Daya : Abhijeet , Sambhal ke

Abhijeet : Hmmm, ab chale?

They are again in underwater.

Motorboat starts, at the same time pipeline of surang is also open. Duo saw again starts swims underwater. Motorboat is about to reach near sainikmahl's ground. Duo change direction from there. they swims near wall of sainikmahal. Because of cold wind, water of river also . None can see them as they are under of small rooms of mahal & search lights are in opposite side. Abhijeet saw a thick wire. He stops there.

Abhijeet : Daya , ye dekho.

Daya : ye wire kaisa?

Abhiijeet : Lagta hai, ye shayad Telephone ka wire hai, jiska bahar ki duniya se connection hai

Daya : to phir der kis baat ki boss,kaat dalo wire

Abhijeet opens his waterproof bag and took cutter. He cut wire. And put back cutter in bag.

Again they start swimming.

After five minutes, Duo stops.

Abhijeet : Daya, yahi vo room hai, jaha pe Tarika is waqt maujud hai.

Daya : tum itne yakin k sath kaise keh sakte ho?

Abhijeet : Mehvish ne to yahi kaha tha. Usne bataya tha ki vo Tarika ko kisi bhi tarah se vo hi kamre me rakhegi, agar Jubaida jo ki yaha ki Ladies Staff ki boss hai, vo mana bhi kar deti to vo Parwez ko kehkar vahi kamre me rakhegi.

Daya : Ohhh ! chalo

Abhijeet : Main yahi se usse signal de deta hu. Pata nai jag bhi rahi hogi bhi ya nai? Usse to yahi lag raha hoga ki hum mar chuke hoge.

Daya : Main torch nikal k signal deta hu.

Abhijeet : Hmmm

In reply, Tarika wake up from the bed in hurry. She looks at under. She is happy to see duo there. She throws a rope under, where duo sat.

Abhijeet : Daya, hum pehle apna samaan bhej dete hai.

Daya : Thik hai boss, isse humare paas weight bhi come ho jayega.

They do the same.

Abhijeet : Daya, main janta hu tumhare liye rassi se upar aana thoda mushkil hoga, par tumhe karna hoga.

Daya : Abhijeet, tum meri fikr mat karo. Main kar lunga. Tum pehle jao. Main aa jaunga.

Then Abhijeet go inside the room with the help of rope.

In room,

Tarika Hug Abhijeet.

Tarika (Teary) : Abhijeet, tum theek ho? Mujhe to laga ki…

Abhijeet : ki main mar chukka hu

Tarika : Haan, vo Akaram ne to yahi kaha tha.

Abhijeet : Tumhe kya lagta hai ki main itni aasani se tumhara pichha chhod dunga? Maine tumse kaha than a ki Mahal k andar aate hi sab se pehle main tumhare is sundar chehre ka darshan karunga. Dekho, Mera welcome tumne hi sab se pehle kiya. Maine nibhaya na apna vada?

Tarika again hug him.

During this conversation, Daya also follows Abhijeet & he is also in room now.

Tarika : Daya, tumhe niche se yaha tak aane me koi pareshani to nai hui na?

Daya :Amm. Thodi bahot. Par mujhe to yaha aana hi tha, apne dost ka sath dene k liye.

Abhijeet smiles…

Tarika : Tum dono gile ho, pehle kapde badal do. Nai to itni thandi me tum dono bimar pad jaoge. Main towel lekar aati hu.

Duo changed their dress; they are in Pakistani Military dress again.

Daya : Thank god, sab kuchh humare plan k hisab se hi chal raha hai.

Abhijeet : Aage bhi vahi hoga Daya


	7. Telephone Exchange

After sometime, They heard "Beep, Beep" voice from Abhijeet's Transmetre.

Abhijeet : Hello !

ACP : Abhijeet ! Tum mujhe sun paa rahe ho?

Abhijeet : Haan , sir boliye. Mujhe saaf-saaf sunayi de raha hai.

ACP : Abhijeet, Daya main ye keh raha tha kit um dono abhi isi waqt vapas chale aao.

Duo silent

ACP : Kya Hua? Tum dono chuo kyun ho gaye?

Daya : Sorry, sir par hum ab chahkar bhi aisa nai kar sakte

ACP : Kya matlab?

Abhijeet : Sir, hum abhi is waqt mahal k andar hai. Ab yaha se vapas nai laut sakte

ACP : Kya ? tum dono is waqt mahal k andar ho?

Daya : Haan sir, aur Tarika bhi humare sath hai.

Tarika : Yes sir !

ACP : Ohhh ! Tarika tum thik to ho na?

Tarika : Sir, main bilkul thik hu. Aur aap humari fikr mat kijiye.

ACP : O.K. Good Luck to all of you. Over & Out.

Tarika Heard noice that somebody knocking her door.

Duo took their position & hide behind the door. Abhijeet signs Tarika to open door. They see that one Military man was knocking door.

Tarika : Kya hai? Itni raat ko mera kya kaam pad gaya?

Man : Ma'm captain Parwez Aap ko niche bula rahe hai.

Tarika : Captain Parwez mujhe bula rahe hai? Aur vo bhi is waqt? Kya kaam hai?

Man : Vo aap ko dinner k liye bula rahe hai

Tarika : Jaa ke Captain se kahiye ki mujhe bhukh nai hai. Vaise bhi maine club me thoda kha liya tha aur is waqt dinner karne ka mera bilkul bhi mood nai hai.

Man : Phir bhi aap ko niche chalne hoga. Captain ka order hai

Tarika look at Abhijeet & Abhijeet says Yes in signal

Tarika : Thik hai, tum chalo. Main abhi aati hu thodi hi der me.

Man : O.k. Ma'm

Man turn back & he saw Duo there

Man : Kaun ho tum dono? Aur yaha kaise ghuse?

Daya : Abhijeet, ye jyada chillaye isse pehle hume iski bolti band karni padegi. & he tightly grab neck of that man. Man is trying to shout but he can't & he faint.

Abhijeet : Tarika , Jaldi se rassi lao. Iske hath-per bandh dete hai, taaki hosh me aate ye humare liye koi nayi musibat na khadi kar de.

Daya : Aur ek kapda bhi, ye kahi apna muh na khol de.

Tarika : Main abhi lati hu.

Duo tie that man with rope.

Tarika : Kahi Parwez khud yaha aa gaya to?

Abhijeet : Tum itna darti kyun ho? Agar vo aayega bhi to bhi humara kuchh nai bigad payega. Jab tak use pata chalega, tab tak hum humari manzil k kaafi karib hoge aur vo chahkar bhi humara kuchh nai bigad payega.

Tarika : Phir bhi, agar…

Abhijeet : Ab agar magar chhodo. Hume aur bhi bahot kaam karne hai.

Daya hide Man's body under bed.

Daya : Tum dono yahi ruko. Pehle me baahar jaakar dekhta hu.

Abhijeet : Thik hai.

Daya went outside, and he signs to Abhijeet & Tarika that everything is o.k.

Abhijeet : Tarika , tum thik aadhe ghante k baad hume Telephone Exchange k aage milna. Tumhe pata hai na ki Telkephone Exchange kaha hai?

Tarika : Haan, maine Map dekh liya hai, main vaha pahunch jaungi. Par tab tak Parwez mere room taka a gaya toh?

Abhijeet : Vo nai aayega. Tum thik aadhe ghante k baad hume vahi pe milo. O.k. All the Best.

Tarika : All the Best aur tum apne khayal rakhna

Abhijeet follows Daya. They both together are moving in Mahal. But none can identify them as they are in Pakistani Military Dress.

In loby, Military men are busy in dinner in Canteen. Duo also saw a man near Helicopter. He is look like pilot. He is busy in repairing of Helicopter's spareparts.

Abhijeet : Pehle isse thikane lagate hai, phir baaki ka kaam karte hai.

Daya : Abhijeet, tum is par nazar rakho. Main yaha koi khali kamra dhundhta hu.

Abhijeet : Thik hai.

Abhijeet was standing there, Daya is in searching of room. He see that there are so many emprty room in loby. But they all are locked. Suddenly he found a corner room. It was room no.6 . Daya open that room without noice by pin. He move towards Abhijeet.

Daya : Abhijeet, yaha loby me hi ek corner me room hai, Room no. 6 , vahi thik rahega. Main ussi room me jata hu. Tum kisi bhi tarah se usse lekar vahi aa jao.

Abhijeet : Thik hai. Tum, Taiyar rehna. Aur kisi ne tumhe dekha to nai na?

Daya : Nai, Yaha canteen me kuchh log hai, par kisi ka dhyan mujh pe nai gaya hai. Sab log apni hi masti me hai. Main chalta hu.

Daya again move towards that room. Abhijeet come near to pilot.

Abhijeet : Tum apna Helicopter khud hi repair kar rahe ho?

Pilot : Kaun? Kaun ho tum?

Abhijeet :Ye mere sawal ka jawab nai hua. Khair, me yaha ke Chief Akaram Shaikh ka khas soldier hu. Tumhe yaha dekha to chala aaya.

Pilot : Ohhh ! Achha! He saluted Abhijeet.

Abhijeet : Arrey, bhai ab to bata do, ki tum apna Helicopter khud hi repair kyun kar rahe ho? Mahal me Michanics nai hai? Jo ye kaam tumhe hi karna pad raha hai?

Pilot : Ab kya batau? Helicopter inn logo k hawale karenge to mera kaam aur badh jayega. Ye log repairing ki bajah usse aur bigad k rakh denge. Vaise sach batau? Mujhe in logo pe bilkul bharosa nai hai.

Abhijeet : phir bhi, itni raat ho gayi hai, aur tum yaha? Kal aaram se kar lena

Pilot : Arrey nai Saa'b. aap to jante hi hai, Pakistan Navy k Chief Iqbaal Khan Yah ape aaye hai, aur kal subah kisi bhi waqt unko jana pade, to bas dekh raha hu, ki sab thik hai na? Agar engine me koi garbadi hui to vo mujhe vahi pe shoot kar denge.

Abhijeet : Iqbaal Khan ? Vo yah ape…

Pilot : Vo Indian Navy Chief Karan Kapoor se milne aaye hai. I mean Muh khulwane. Suna hai, itna torcher karne k baad bhi usne apna muh nai khula to Iqbaal Khan ko khud yaha aana pada.

Abhijeet : Ohh ! Acha achha ! Lo bhai main tumhe ek baat batana to bhul hi gaya, Tumhe Iqbaal Khan bula rahe the

Pilot : Mujhe? Main abhi thodi der pehle to unse milke aaya tha. Ab kyun bula rahe hoge?

Abhijeet : Vo sab mujhe nai pata. Tumhe batana tha , toh maine bata diya. Jaa na – Na jjaana vo tumhari marzi.

Pilot : Kaha hai, vo is waqt?

Abhijeet : Yahi loby me, room no.6 me. Vo, Akaram Shaikh aur Captain Parwez bhi vahi pe Maujud hai.

Pilot : Main milke aata hu. Agar nai gaya to vo bhadak jayenge.

Abhijeet : Haan ! Tum jao.

Pilot is going to room no.6. Abhijeet also follows him. When pilot enters in room, Daya grab him from neck & He also faint. Abhijeet enters in room. He saw a gun with Pilot.

Abhijeet (in worry) : Daya, tum thik to ho na?

Daya : Main bilkul thik hu.

Abhijeet : Ye gun?

Daya : Shayad usse pata chal gaya hoga ki yah ape kuchh garbad hai isliye.. par vo mujh par goli chalaye usse pehle hi maine usse behosh kar diya.

Abhijeet : Yah ape to koi rassi bhi nai hai.

Daya : Rassi nai hai to kya hua? Yaha purane kapde pade hai. Isse humara kaam ho jayega.

Abhijeet : Good ! Chalo achha hai. Ab hume jaldi se Telephone Exchange k aage jana hoga.

Daya : Haan, Kahi Tarika hum se pehle pahuch gayi, aur hume nai dekha to vo pareshan ho jayegi.

Abhijeet : Arrey Daya, tumhe ek baat batani to reh gayi.

Daya : Kya?

Abhijeet : Shaam ko humne jo Helicopter dekha tha usme koi aur nai, balki Pakistan Navy k chief Iqbaal Khan the. Aur vo is waqt mahal me mojub bhi hai.

Daya : Kya? Ye sab tumhe kaise pata chala?

Abhijeet : Is pilot se baato baato me jaan liya tha. Mujhe Vivek ki fikr ho rahi hai. Pata nai usse aur kitna pareshan hona padega, humari wajah se

Daya : Vivek ko kuchh nai hoga. Vo ek bahadur CID Ofiicer hai. Ab hume aur waqt nai bigana chahiye, hume jald se jald Telephone Exchange ka kaam khatm karke Vivek ko dhundhna hai.

Abhijeet : Chalo.

Duo is at second floor, near Telephone Exchange. They saw a lady sat on desk.

Daya : Ab yaha se andar kaise jaaye? Agar isse zara sib hi bhanak ho gayi to musibat aa jayegi.

Abhijeet : Yaha se andar jane k ek dusra rasta bhi hai.

Daya : Dusra rasta?

Abhijeet : Hum dusre darwaze se Telephone Exchange k andar jayenge. Aao, main tumhe dikhata hu.

At the same time, Tarika came.

Tarika : Mujhe yaha aane me late to nai hua na?

Abhijeet : Arrey nai, tum bilkul sahi time pe aayi ho. Daya, chalo. He saw that that door is also locked.

Abhijeet : Shit ! Ye darwaza bhi locked hai.

Daya (Teasing tone) : Main Tod dun?

Abhijeet : Jab yaha se bahar jana ho na tab sare darwaze tod dena.

Daya : Main to majak kar raha tha

Abhijeet : Aur main bhi….

All smiles…

Abhijeet open that door with pin. They enter in room. Abhijeet showed then another door.

Abhijeet : Daya, issi door se hum Telephone Exchange k andar jaa sakte hai.

Daya : tumhe kaise pata?

Abhijeet : Mehvish ne bataya tha

Daya : Ohhh ! Chalo to phir andar.

Abhijeet open that door without any voice. Daya and Tarika also follow him.

Abhijeet put his gun on that girl who sitting on desk.

Girl : kaun ho tum log?

Abhijeet : Agar zara bhi aawaz aur nikali to yahi pe shoot kar dunga. Samjhi?

Girl : Tum log chahte kya ho?

None answered her question.

Tarika put Hankie on her mouth. Because of Cloroform she is unconscious. They put her body in inside room. Now Tarika sat on that desk.

Abhijeet : Daya, yaha ka pe to humara kaam ho gaya, ab hume Vivek ko dhundhna hai.

Daya : Thik hai, main chalta hu tumhare sath.

Abhijeet : Tarika, yaha ka tum sambhal lena. Main aur Daya Vivek ka pata lagakar aate hai.

Tarika : Don't worry, Abhijeet. Tum dono jao. Main yaha pe sab sambhal lungi.

Abhijeet : Good. Chalo Daya.


	8. Iqbaal's Disappointment

Duo is searchin for Vivek. They checked all room one by one. Finally, they found a hall, it's not locked. Abhijeet open that door silently. He is shocked.

Abhijeet : My God !

Daya : Abhijeet kya hua? Tum shock kyun ho gaye?

Abhijeet : Daya, andar ka kuchh nazara hi aisa hai ki…

Daya : Hato, zara main bhi to dekhu ki andar kya ho raha hai?

Abhijeet : Dekh lo.

Daya also shocked. In that hall Colonel Yusuf Patel, Major Hardayal, Captain Prabhat is present. With them Akarm Shaikh, Iqbaal Khan too. They all are drunk. Vivek is also there. His body is full of wounds because of Interrogation. Lady staff in-charge Jubaida Serving wine.

Daya : Ye Yusuf, Hardayal, Prabhat yaha aise?

Abhijeet : Vahi to , Daya inko dekh k lagta hai ki kisi ne inko kaid kiya ho?

Daya : Haan, boss dekho kaise maze se sharaab pi rahe hai.

Abhijeet : Vahi to! Humara shaq bilkul sahi nikla.

Daya : Thodi der aur yaha ka nazara dekh lete hai, phir chalte hai.

Abhijeet : Hmmm

(In Hall)

Iqbaal : Dekhiye Kapoor Saa'b, Aap samjhdaar hai. Aap ko nai lagta ki aap ko hume Hindustani Suraksha k bare me sab-kuchh bata dena chahiye?

Vikek is silent…

Iqbaal : Kapoor Saa'b aap meri baat sun rahe hai na?

Vivek is still silent.

Iqbaal : Kaan kholke ek baat sun lijiye. Main khaas aap se hi baat karne k liye apne saare kaam chhodkar yaha aaya hu. Aap Indian Navy k chief hai. Mere dil me aap k liye ek khas jagah hai. Main aap ki izzat karta hu, isliye main chahta hu ki yaha ka koi bhi staff member aap k sath bura bartav kare. Aur aap to dekh hi rahe hai na, Indian Govt. ne aap ko chhudane k liye jinhe bheja tha usme se 3 to humare hi aadmi the, jo abhi aap k samne maujud hai. (He singns towards Yusuf, Hardayal & Prabhat)

Vivek (loudly) : Aise gaddaro pe main thunkta hu. Mujhe afsos hai ki India me aise gaddaro ne bhi janm liya hai.

Yusuf hardly slap Vivek & put gun on Vivek's head : Dil karta hai ki 6 ki 6 goliya abhi thok du. Aur tumhe shayad pata nai hai ki mera nishana kitna pakka hai?

Iqbaal : Relax Colonel. Hume iski puchh-tachh karni baaki hai.

Iqbaal to Vivek : Ye aap kya keh rahe hai Kapoor Saa'b. Ye aap k liye gaddar hoge. Humare liye to ye deshbhakt hai. Indian Navy me rehkar inn logo ne hume kaafi khufiya jankari di hai. Kisi ko in logo pe shaq nai hua, isliye to dekhiye aap ko chhudvane k liye jo team banayi gayi usme ye log bhi shamil ko chhudane ka Indian Govt. ka mission fail ho gaya hai. Aap ko kya lagta hai ki koi yaha aake aap ko chuuda lega? It's impossible.

Vivek is silently heard whatever Iqbaal said.

Iqbaal : Kapoor Saa'b maine aap ko samjhane ki bahot koshish ki. Kya aap ye chahte ho ki aap pe third degree ka itemaal kiya jaye?

Hardayal : Chief, aap bekaar me hi apna sir patthar pe patak rahe hai. Ye aap ko sidhi tarah se kuchh nai batayega.

Prabhat : Hardayal, sahi keh raha hai. Iska muh khulvane ka ek hi rasta hai third degree.

Yusuf : aap sirf ek ghante k liye isko mere hawale kar dijiye, phir aap dekhiye ki ye kaise tote ki tarah sab sach sach batata hai.

Iqbaal : Dekha aapne, aap k hi desh k log aap k dushman ban bethe hai!

Vivek : Ye log kisi k deshvasi nai ho sakte. Ye log to desh k name pe ek kala dhabba hai bas !

Iqbaal : Ohh ! to iska matlab aap sidhe tarike se kuchh nai batayenge hai na? koi baat nai ! Aap ka muh to hum khulwake hi rahenge

Vivek (smiles) :Dekhte hai !

(at Outside of Hall)

Abhijeet : Vivek, bas thodi der aur.

Daya : Vivek apna kaam achhi tarah se kar raha hai. Abhijeet ab chalo yaha se.

( In Telephone Exchange )

Abhijeet knocks the door.

Tarika : Kaun hai?

Abhijeet : "Secret Agent"

Tarika opens the door.

Tarika : Kya hua? Vivek ka kuchh pata chala?

Daya : Vivek ka pata chala gaya hai. Vo third floor pe room no.36 k hall me hai.

Abhijeet : Aur itna hi nai, Hardayal, Yusuf aur Prabhat bhi vahi hai

Tarika : kya ? vo teeno vaha pe?

Abhijeet : vo teeno gaddar hai. Vaha aaram se bethkar sharab pi rahe hai.

Tarika : He Bhagwan ! Kya ye sab sach hai?

Daya : Bilkul, Abhijeet ab tum jao. Waqt aa gaya hai is natak se parda uthane ka

Abhijeet : Thik hai, tum dono taiyar rehna.

Abhijeet turn back towards room No.36

In Hall,

Iqbaal : Thik hai, Kapoor Saa'b jaisi aap ki marzi. Maine aap ko samjhane ki bahot koshish ki. Par ab aap third degree k liye taiyar rehna

Voice : Iqbaal Khan ! Aap third to kya, fourth or fifth degree bhi istemaal karenge tab bhi ye kuchh nai batayega

All are shocked by seing Abhijeet with Gun there. Akaram Shaikh tries to press button in table's Panel.

Abhijeet : Koi Chalaki nai Akaram Shaikh. Apna hath pichhe le lo, nai to yahi pe thok dunga

Akaram : tum mera name kaise jante ho?

Abhijeet : Galat Sawal puchha aapne. App ko ye puchna chahiye tha ki main yah ape kis ko nai janta? Ye Pakistan Navy k Chief Iqbaal Khan, Aap Deputy Chief Akaram Shaikh, ye lady staff in-charge Jubaida , Yusuf, Hardayal aur Prabhat. Aur ye jisse aap Karan Kapoor samajh rahe ho vo…

Iqbaal : Samajh rahe hai Matlab? Tum kehna kya chahte ho?

Abhijeet : Ye asli Karan Kapoor nai balki ye ek CID Officer hai, Vivek. Ye CID Mumbai ka sub – inspector hai. Isko Indian Navy k bare me kuchh pata hi nai hai, to aap ko kya batayega?

Iqbaal : Impossible, ye nai ho sakta

Abhijeet : Iska chehra dhyan se dekhiye. Ye sab make-up ka kamal hai.

Iqbaal to Vivek : Kya ye sab sach hai? Tum Indian Navy k chief nai balki ek CID Officer Vivek ho?

Vivek didn't understand what to speak; he is unable to act like Karan Kapoor now.

Abhijeet : Jubaida, ekad pag hume bhi pila do. Itni raat ko Ravi Nadi k barfile pani me terkar aaya hu. Thand bhi lag rahi hai.

Jubaida gave him a glass of wine.

Abhijeet : Bekar me hi itni kimti sharab desh ke dushmano ko pilayi ja rahi thi.

Akaram : Desh k dushman? Yah ape tumhare aur Is Duplicate Karan Kapoor I mean is Vivek k alawa aur kaun dushman mojud hai?

Abhijeet : Main Yusuf, Hardayal aur Prabhat ki baat kar raha hu. Jo wafadaar hone ki koshish kar rahe hai, par sacchai kuchh aur hi hai.

Iqbaal : to kya hai sacchai?

Abhijeet : Ye teeno milkar Aap logo ko double cross kar rahe hai

Prabhat is almost bouncing from the chair.

Abhijeet : Chupchap apni jagah pe beth jao.

Prabhat is still standing.

Prabhat : Chirf, ye aadmi juth bol raha hai. Ye aap sab logo ko…

Voice of gun-shot

Prabhat is shouted

Abhijeet : Abhi to ye goli tumhare paas se gujar gayi. Par agli baar ye sidhe tumhari khopri k andar jayegi. Samjhe? Beth jao. Ab agar khade hue to tumhe sidhe upar hi pahuncha dunga.

Prabhat sat.

Abhijeet : Akaram Sahab, Main in logo ko jyada der tak nai sambhal paunga. In logo ko kabu me rakhne k liye aap bahar se kisi ek Military Man ko bula dijiye apni gun k sath.

Iqbaal : Par hum tumhari baat kyun mane? Kaise yakin kar le kit um humare dushman nai ho?

Abhijeet : Aap bekar me hi baat ko khich rahe hai. Maan lijiye agar me aap ka dushman hub hi tab bhi yah ape aap ka ek aadmi gun k sath andar hoga ye baat aap k liye hi fayde me rahegi.

Akaram : Baat to tumhari sahi hai.

Vivek (thinking) : Ye Abhijeet sir kya kar rahe hai. Pehle in logo ko meri sacchai batayi aur ab ye. Pata nai sir karna kya chahte hai?

Akaram sheikh called a military man with Carbine.

Hardayal : Akarm Saa'b Humare sath aisa bartav. Mera yakin kijiye ye aap ka sathi nai, balki ye bhi ek CID Officer hai. Abhijeet. Humne aap ki jo sewa ki iska badla aap aise denge ye humne nai socha tha

Abhijeet : Shut Up !He look at Military man , tumhe yaha tamasha dekhne k liye nai bulaya hai. Iski bolti band karo. That man put his carbine on Hardayal's face. Yusuf & Prabhat is upset.

Yusuf : Ye aap ko bewkuf bana raha hai. Yahi aap ka dushman hai

Abhijeet : Fikr mat karo mere dost. Abhi pata chal jayega ki kaun aap ka dushman hai aur kaun aap ka dost

Iqbaal : aur ye sabit kaun karega?

Abhijeet : Main

Akaram : Tum? Kaie?

Abhijeet : Apni hi aankho se dekh lijiye

Prabhat to hardayal & Yusuf: Suna tha ki Abhijeet bahot chalak hai. Aaj dekh bhi liya. Pata nai ab ye kya karega?

Abhijeet put his gun in Table's Drawer.

Abhijeet : Ab mujhe iski koi jarurat nai hai. In teeno ko sambhal ne k liye aap ka aadmi yahi hai aur mujhe yakin hai ki vo sambhal lega. Janaab ab aap meri baat dhyan se suniye aap ko yakin ho jayega ki main aap ka hi dost hu, aur ek jimmedar civilian bhi.

Akaram : tum Pakistani Civilian?

Abhijeet : Haan, mere paas is baat ko sabit karne k liye sabot bhi hai.

All are shocking including Vivek.

Abhijeet : Mera name Abhijeet nai. Mera name Wasim Jaffer hai aur main Karachi ka rehnewala hu, aur is desh ki ISI k liye kaam karta hu. Main ISI ka "A" Grade ka adent hu aur pichhle 6 saal se ISI k liye kaam karta hu. Ek aur baat CID Sr. Insp. Abhijeet mar chukka hai aur ye baat kisi ko pata nai hai.

Iqbaal : Kya? Abhijeet mar chukka hai? Ye aap kaise keh sakte hai?

Abhijeet : Ji ye sach hai.

Akaram : Par kaise? Kab hui Abhijeet ki maut?

Abhijeet : 3 mahine pehle. Indian Govt. ne ek secret mission k liye usse yaha bheja tha par ISI k agents ko pata chal gaya aur usse maar diya.

Prabhat : Impossible! Abhijeet jaise chalak officer itni aasani se mar hi nai sakta?

Abhijeet : Kyun? Vo kitna bhi chalak kyun na ho, par goli agar sahi nishane pe jaa ke lage to kisi ki bhi maut ho sakti hai samjhe?

Hardayal : Par vo koi aam admi nai, CID Officer Abhijeet hai.

Abhijeet : Abhi thodi der pehle hi tum log yakin kar rahe the na ki Abhijeet accident me mar chukka hai, to ab aisa kaun sa chamtkar ho gaya ki aisa bol rahe ho ki Abhijeet mar hi nai sakta?

Vivek (Thinking) : Waah Sir! Kya game kheli hai, aapne to sab ki bolti band kar di

Abhijeet looking at Vivek & he smiles.


	9. Double Game !

Abhijeet : Suniye. Abhijeet k marne k baad kya hua ye main aap logo ko bata raha hu. ISI valo ne Abhijeet ki maut ko secret rakha hai. Aur ek naya plan banaya. Us plan k mutabit Abhijeet k roop me humare kisi agent ko bhejkar sari khufiya jankari haansil karna. Aur is shubh kaam k liye mujhe chuna gaya. Isliye to main jaan paya hu Mahal me is waqt asli Karan Kapoor nai, balki ek CID Officer Vivek hai.

Yusuf : Mujhe to abhi bhi iski baato pe yakin nai ho raha hai. Ye koi Wasim Jaffer nai, ye Abhijeet hai.

Iqbaal & Akaram Shaikh is confused

Iqbaal : Tum Abhijeet nai par ISI agent Wasim Jaffer ho ye baat sabit kar sakte ho?

Abhijeet : Bilkul. Main aap ko aise saboot dunga ki aap ko yakin ho jayega ki main Abhijeet nai hu. Par isse pehle main kuchh batana chahta hu

Iqbaal : Bolo

Abhijeet : Janab , sochiye agar main Abhijeet hu to aap logo k samne meri gun Table k drawer me kyun rakhu? Main khud samne se kyun apni maut ko nyita du? Iske alawa maine hi bahar se ek Military man ko bulaya? Uske aane se pehle aap log mere samne lachar the. Main aasani se aap logo ko shoot kark yaha se Vivek ko le ja sakta tha.

Iqbaal & akaram look at each other.

Akaram : aur tumne aisa kyun nai kiya?

Abhijeet : Isliye kyun ki main Abhijeet nai hu. Wasim hu. Aur in teeno ko bhi maine isliye shoot nai kiya kyun ki hume inse kaafi jankari mil sakti hai.

Iqbaal : Tum bilkul sahi bol rahe ho.

Abhijeet : Iske alawa bhi kuchh baate important hai, jo main aap ko batana chahta hu

Iqbaal : Kaun si baate?

Abhijeet : Main Abhijeet hu to maine van ko khai me kyun gira diya? Aur mujhe apni hi maut ka natak karne kya kya jarurat thi? Agar main Abhijeet hota to mujhe sirf Colonel Makbul Butt ki kaid se nikalna hi kaafi tha. Itna lamba natak karne ki kya jarurat thi?

Akaram : To phir tumne ye accident vala drama kyun kiya?

Abhijeet : In teeno k liye. Iska asli roop aap logo ko dikhane k liye. Maine ye nai kiya hota to aap logo ko kaise pata chalta ki ye hume double cross kar rahe hai. Ek aur baat sochiye…

Iqbaal : Kya?

Abhijeet : Agar main Abhijeet hu yaani aap logo ka dushman hu to yaha mahal k andar kya kar raha hu? Apni jaan khatre me dalkar Duplicate Karan Kapoor yani Vivek ko bachane k liye aata? Ek mamuli insaan k liye main apni jaan kyun khatre me dalu? Main to inn logo ka asli roop dikhana chahta tha isliye yaha aaya.

Iqbaal : tum sahi keh rahe ho. Ab mujhe yakin ho raha hai ki tum Abhijeet nai par ISI Agent Wasim Jaffer hi ho.

Yusuf : Chief, ye aadmi aap ko dhokha de raha hai. Ye aap logo aisa sabak sikhayega ki aap log zingibhar pachhtayenge.

Iqbaal : Shut up ! Agar iske aage kuchh aur kaha to…

Abhijet : Apne aap ko Wasim Jaffer sabit karne se pehle main aap logo ko ek aur baat batana chahta hu.

Akaram : Kya?

Abhijeet : Aap logo ne socha ki main mahal k andar aaya kaise?

Akaram : Sach puchho to yahi sawal baar baar mere dimag me ghum raha hai, par maine puchha nai. ab bata bhi do kit um andar kaise aaye?

Abhijeet : Mahal ki najdik aana koi mushkil kaam nai tha. Scooba diving ka suit pehnakar motorboat k niche terte main yaha aa gaya. Par sabse mushkil kaam tha mahal k andar aana

Iqbaal : to tum mahal k andar kaise aaye?

Abhijeet : Parwez, Captain Parwez ne meri madad ki. Vo ek Military man hone k sath sath ISI k liye bhi kaam karta hai. Mujhe madad karne k liye unko direct ISI k chief Abdul Wahab Qureshi se mila tha. Unho ne khidki se ek rassi latkai thi. Jiski madad se main upar taka a gaya

Akaram : Ya khuda! To is pure mamle me Captain Parwez bhi shamil tha?

Abhijeet : Aap ko abhi bhi koi shaq hai? Ab main aap k samne ek aur saboot pesh karta hu

Iqbaal : nai, iski koi jarurat nai hai, mujhe yakin hai kit um hi Wasim Jaffer ho.

Abhijeet : phir bhi…

Iqbaal : kya hai vo saboot?

Abhijeet : aap k paas ISI k headquarter ka no. to hoga hi? Aap chief k sath baat kar dijiye. Aap ko yakin ho jayega ki kaun sach bol raha hai aur kaun juth.

Iqbaal : ye baat humare dimag me kyun nahi aayi? Jubaida, ISI k headquarter pe phone karo abhi isi waqt, mujhe Qureshi ssahab se baat karni hai.

Jubaida : ji Sir. She dial No.

Jubaida : sir, Qureshi Sahab line pe hai.

(According to plan Daya is on line as Qureshi. As they destroyed telephone services)

Iqbaal : Good Evening Qureshi sahab! Main Navy chief Iqbaal Khan bol raha hu.

Daya : Ohh ! Iqbaal Khan ! Kya baat hai officer?

Iqbaal: Queshi Sahab. Mahal me ek aadmi ghus aaya hai. Vo bilkul CID Mumbai k sr. insp. Abhijeet jaisa dikh raha hai. Aur vo bol raha hai ki…

Daya : ki vo Wasim Jaffer hai.

Iqbaal : Ha ha,…vo apna name Wasim Jaffer hi bata raha hai.

Daya : vo abhi sainikmahal me hai ye baat mujhe pata hai. Captain Parwez ko maine hi kaha tha uski madad karne k liye.

Iqbaal : o.K. Qureshi sahab. Itni raat ko taklif deni padi uske liy sorry.

Daya : Koi baat nai. duty is duty. Kya aap meri Wasim se baat karva sakte hai?

Iqbaal : jarur…

Iqbaal : Chief tum se baat karna chahte hai

Abhijeet : Yes sir !

Daya : sab thik to hai na?

Abhijeet : yes sir…

Daya : Abhijeet tum bata sakte ho ki vaha kya chal raha hai?

Abhijeet : sir, yaha ka kaam khatm hone ko hi aaya hai. Vo teeno ab humari kaid me hai.

Daya : Good ! ab yaha exchange me humara koi kaam nai hai na?

Abhijeet : No sir…

Daya : thik hai to main abs are intercom bhi dead kar deta hu. Hum thodi hi der me vaha pahunch jayenge.

Abhijeet : o.k. sir

Daya : aur kuchh?

Abhijeet : No sir ! Good Night sir!

(In Telephone exchange)

Tarika : yaha k intercom dead karne ka kya fayda? In logo k paas mobile phone to hoge na?

Daya : Nai Tarika. Is mahal k andar mobile phone allow nai hai. Aur agar galti bhi koi leke aa gaya to ya to usse tod diya jata hai ya to nadi me phek diya jata hai..

Tarika : ohh !

(In Hall)

Akaram : Abhi bhi meri samajh me ek baat nai aa rahi hai

Abhijet : itne saboot dene k baad bhi aap ko mujh par shaq hai?

Akaram : Arrey nai ! Baat ye hai ki Wasim…

Abhijeet : sorry to interrupt par aap mujhe Abhijeet kehkar hi bulaiye.

Akaram : haan to Abhijeet, main ye keh raha tha ki in teeno sach me humare liye kaam karte hai. In logo ne ume kai khufiya jankari di hai, to main ye mann hi nai sakta ki ye log hume dhokha de rahe hai.

Abhijeet : Accha ek baat bataiye, kya aaj se pehle aap ne in logo ki shakal dekhi thi?

Akaram : nai to …

Abhijeet : bas isi baat ka in logo ne fayda uthaya. Aur ye teeno yaha Hardayal, Yusuf aur Prabhat banker aa gaye.

Akaram : par in logo ne mujhe humara secret code bhi bataya tha…

Abhijeet : Agar aap log third degree ka istemal kark sab jankari haansil kar sakte ho to kya vo un logo ne ye nai kiya hoga?

Iqbaal : tum bilkul sahi keh rahe ho. Aisa hi hua hoga.

Hardayal : humara yakin kijiye, hum duplicate nai hai. Hum asli hai…

Abhijeet to Military Man : dekh kya rahe ho? Iska muh band karo.

Man took Hardayal Gun-point

Yusuf : ek baar humari puri baat to sun lijiye ki hum kya kehna chahte hai?

Iqbaal : hume kuchh nai sunana hai

Abhijeet : ek min. Janab. Bolo kya kehna chahte ho tum?

Akaram : aap kyun time waste kar rahe hai?

Abhijeet : hum eek baar to in logo ki baat sun leni chahiye.

Iqbaal : par…

Abhijeet : Janab… bolo Yusuf ya jo bhi tumhara real name ho, kya kehna chahte ho tum?

Yusuf : ISI Chief ne hi ye baat batayi hai isliye ab mujhe yakin hai ki ye Abhijeet nai hai. Par phir bhi aap ek galti kar rahe ho

Abhijeet : kaisi galti?

Yusuf : Hum aap k hi sathi hai aur hum aap logo k sath koi dhokha nai kar rahe hai. Aap humara yakin kijiye.

Abhijeet smiles loudly : janab suna aapne ? ye kya keh raha hai?

Akaram : maine to pehle hi kaha tha na ye time ki barbadi hai.

Abhijeet : phir bhi, in logo ko apni jaan bachane ka ek mauka milna chahiye. Main ye sabit kar dunga ki ye log kis k liye kaam karte hai !

Iqbaal : Kaise ? aap k paas koi aur plan hai?

Abhijeet : haan aur vo bhi jabardast..

Akaram : kya plan hai?

Abhijeet : Asli Yusuf , Hardayal aur Prabhat name k teen officer kai salo se India me rehkar Pakistan k liye kaam karte hai ye baat to aap jante hai na?

Iqbaal : haa, hume pata hai…

Abhijeet : Good! Agar ye asli hai to in logo ko pata hona chahiye ki India me rehkar humare liye kaam karne vale kitne agents hai? Aur vo bhi name aur address k sath !

All Three : hume pata hai, hum jante hai.

Abhijeet : Great ! Agar aap ko pata hai ye bahot acchi baat hai. Janab, ye diary dekh rahe ho aap? Iske andar vo sare agents k name aur address ha. Agar ye teeno asli hai to ye log bh vahi name aur address likhnge jo is diary me likhe hue hai.

Iqbaal : Wonderful ! Really Excellent ! Aap ki jitni tariff karu vo kam hai. Aap hi ISI k sabse kabil agent hai. Tum teeno k paas ye aakhri mauka hai apni sacchai ko sabit karne ka…

All three were relaxed, as they can prove themselves truth.

Abhijeet : Thank you Janab ! Jubaida, in teeno k liye paper aur pen lekar aao.

Jubaida followed it…

Abhijeet : Apne aap ko jinda rkhne ka kuchh aur time hai tum logo k paas ! Tab tak tum logo ko sare name aur address ye paper pe likhne hai samjhe?

Hardayal, Yusuf & Prabhat busy in writing agent's name & Address.


	10. Khatra !

**(On the other hand) **

Parwez : idiot ! Kab se bheja hai usko Tehila ko bulane par ab tak aaya kyun nai? (he pointing to military man who went to call Tehila) Lagta hai mujhe hi usse bulane uske room tak jana padega.

He come out from his room. Uff ! ek to upar se ye lift bhi band hai. Mujhe ye saari sidiya chadkar upar jana padega!

Finaly he reached near Tehila's room. It was dark inside room. He knocks he door. But no reply. He tries to open the door. But it was locked. He trying to see what happens inside by key-hall. But it was dark…

Parwez : Tehila ko is waqt room k andar hona chahiye tha. Pata nai vo itni raat ko apne kamre se nikal kar kaha chali gayi? He heard some voice.. Ye aawaz kaisi? Lagta hai kamre k andar se aa rahi hai. He ope door with master key. He switch on lights. He look at under bed.

Parwez : Tum Yaha? Is haalat me? Tehila kaha hai?

Military Man : Umm Ummm

Parwez realize that his mouth is covered from tap. He open that. Ab Batao. Kya hua tha?

Man : Main ma'm se baat kar raha tha tabhi kisi do logo ne mujh pe hmla kar diya aur main behosh ho gaya.

Parwez : tumne un logo ki shakal deki ?

Man : nai dekh paya tha.

Parwez is alert now. He found scooba diving suits and all that from Tehila's room. In hurry he moves out

Man : meri rassi to kholke jaiye captain?

Parwez opens rope which tie in his hand. And move…

Man : mere pair …

Parwez : bewkuf ! Haath to khule hue hai na? khud hi khol de…

Parwez in ground…

Parwez (himself) : Yah ape pilot tha vo kaha chala gaya? Kuchh garbad hai. He saw another man who staning near helicopter.

Man : Kya baat hai sir? Itni raat gaye aap yaha? Sab kheriyat to hai na?

Parwez : kucch kheriyat nai hai. Pata nai kya ho raha hai? Ye batao is helicopter ka pilot kaha gaya?

Man : sir abhi thodi der pehle ek Majorsahab (Abhijeet )aaye aur usse apne sath le gaye

Parwez : Majorsahab ? Kaun?

Man : sir name to nai pata ! Aur sir maine aaj se pehle unhe mahal me dekha bhi nai hai.

Parwez : Kaha gaye vo dono?

Man (by his hand) : is taraf

Parwez moving in loby. He checked each and every room. He reached in room no.6. He is shocked by seeing pilot there. He removed cloth from his mouth.

Parwez : jaldi batao, kisne kiya ye sab?

Pilot : vo do log the.

Parwez : kaun do log the?

Pilot : sir main nai janta unhe.

Parwez : ohh to mera shaq sah hai. He quickly comes out from room. He heard Pilot's voice.

Voice : sir, mere hath-pair to kholke jaiye.

Parwez (loudly) : bas aise hi chillata rahe, koi na koi to tumhare hath-pair khol dega.

Parwez In Security Office,

Man : Kya baat hai cptain sahab? Aap pareshan lag rahe ho?

Parwez : Humare dushman abhi is waqt mahal k andar maujud hai

Man : ye kya keh rahe hai aap?

Parwez : Main sach bol raha hu. Sab ko alert kar do aur mahal ka chappa chappa chhan maro. Vo kisi bhi haal me yaha se zinda bachkar nai jana chahiye

Man : o.k. captain

Parwez : aur suno. Mahal me aaj jo nayi lady aayi hai Tehila usse bhi dhundho…

Man : kya vo bhi …

Parwez : haan, vo bhi humari dushman hai. Mujhe jald se jald ye baat chief Akaram Shaikh ko batani hogi.

He picks up receiver…

Parwez : ye phone ko kya hua? He picks up another phone's receiver

Parwez : ye bhi dead. Jarur iske pichhe bhi unhi logo ka hath hoga.

**(in hall)**

Akaram : ye log kuchh jyada hi der kar rahe hai name likhne me!

Abhijeet : karne dijiye. Ye log jyada der tak zinda to rehnevale nai hai, isliye

Akaram : mujhe to kuchh aur lag raha hai

Abhijeet : kya?

Akaram : likhne k bahane vo log apni jaan kaise bachaye uska to koi planning kar rahe hoge

Abhijeet : ho sakta hai !

Iqbaal : par ye log bachnevale nai hai. Inki maut to tay hai.

Abhijeet : Janta hu

Iqbaal : main jitna sochta hu utni hi meri pareshani badh rahi hai. Abhi bhi ek baat meri samjhe me nai aayi

Abhijeet : kya?

Iqbaal : In teeno ko yaha bhejne ka maksad aur Karan Kapoor ko yah ape kaid karvane ka naak

Abhijeet : jawab dene se pehle main aap se ek sawal puchhna chahta hu Janab. Karan Kapoor se yani is Vivek se baat karne k liye aap khud yaha kyun aaye?

Iqbaal : mujhe kya pata tha ki ye asli Karan Kapoor nai hai. Main to ye soch raha tha ki ek chief dusre chief se baat kare yahi acchha rahega

Abhijeet : right! Aur ye baat vo log bhi jante the. Aur unko andaza bhi tha ki Kapoor Sahab ko yahi sainikmahal me hi rakha jayega.

Iqbaal : yaha tak to thik hai. Aage?

Abhijeet : phir un logo ne apni dusri chal kheli.

Iqbaad : dusri chaal?

Abhijeet : Phir un logo ne in teeno ko Yusuf, Hardayal aur Prabhat banakar yaha bheja. Agar maine yaha aakar ye baat aap logo ko nai batayi hoti to aap ko to pata hi nai chalta. Khair, plan k mutabit, aap Karan Kapoor ki puchh-tachh k liye yaha aate. Vo apna muh nai kholega , isiliye aap usse helicopter se ISI headquarter le jate. Sath me ye teeno bhi hote. Aap mana to nai kar pate, kyun ki ye teeno ko bhi aap ISI agent mante the. Helicopter yaha se to jata par Islamabaad kabhi nai pahunchta.

Iqbaal : Kyun? Aisa kyun nai ho sakta tha?

Abhijeet : Aap jo baate Karan Kapoor se janana chahte the vahi baate Indian Govt. aap se janana chahti thi

Iqbaal : Ya mere khuda! Ye main kya sun raha hu? Mera kidnapping. Itna bada shadyanra?

Akaram : Thank You So much Abhijeet ! Aap ne aaj job hi kiya uske liye hum aap ke aabhari rahenge

Abhijeet : It was my duty.

Akaram : Aur kitni der?

Yusuf : ye lijiye. Maine saare name aur address likh diye hai. HArdayal & Prabhat also give a list of ISI agents at the same time

Abhijeet : Sare name likh diye?

All Three : Yes

Abhijeet : Good !

Abhijeet took papers from all three & check it one by one. There are 95 agents' name & addresses. He compares it with other list which written by Hardayal & Prabhat. He satisfies with it. One list he keep in his pocket. 2nd gave to Akaram & 3rd to Iqbaal.

Abhijeet : Total 95

Akaram : hmmm

Abhijeet : ab aap vo meri diary se check karke dekhiye. Dudh ka dudh aur pani ka pani ho jayega.

Akaram opens diary. 1st page is blank, 2nd is also blank. He checks diary but every page is blank. In this time Abhijeet took his gun which he put in drawer. He shoots that Military man.

All are shocked.

Iqbaal : ye kya hai Abhijeet? Aapne is bechre ko kyun mara?

Abhijeet : chup ! Agar apni jagah se hile bhi to main shoot kar dunga.

Akaram : ye kya kar rahe ho aap?

Abhijeet : shut up ! Ek baar kaha samjh me nai aa raha hai? Vivek , tum jake Us military man ki carbine le lo

Vivek : yes sir…

Vivek took that Carbine.

Abhijeet : tum thik to ho na? sorry, humari vajah se tumhe itni pareshani hui.

Vivek : sir, main thik hu

Prabhat (in low tone ) : aaj kuchh na kuchh to bura hoga hi

Abhijeet : good ! Vivek table pe pade dono paper le lo

Vivek took that papers and put it into his pocket.

Iqbaal : aap vo paper ka kya karna chahte hai?

Abhijeet :itna bhi nai samjhe, jiske liye itna bada plan banaya gaya usse main yaha kaise chhod sakta hu. Kya aap aise hi Pakistan Navy k chief ban gaye Rishwat dekar ya phir aap us post k liye layak bhi hai?

Iqbaal : Matlab?

Akaram : Yusuf, Hardayal aur Prabhat humare hi sathi hai na?

Abhijeet : Aaram se puchhiye. Main sab bataunga. Ha ye teeno Pakistan k hi agent hai. Aur hume shaq tha ki Indian Navy k teen officer ISI k hatho kharide gaye hai. Humne Investigation kiya to hume 5 logo pe shaq hua. Par 5 me se 3 ko pehchanana mushkil tha. Phir pata chala ki pure India me aise 100 jitne log hai jo ISI ko saai secret information dete the. Inlogo ka pata lagane k liye hi ye pura plan banaya gaya tha. Humare sath mission me ek ladki bhi thi. Jo ye log nai jante the

Akaram : kahi aap Tehila ki to baat nai kar rahe hai na?

Abhijeet : sahi kaha! Par uska name Tehila nai Tarika hai aur vo CID ki Forensic Expert bhi hai. Yaha mahal k andar aane k liye humai madad Parwez ne nai par Tarika ne kit hi. Ab main yaha se India jau utni hi der hai, un sabhi logo ko shoot kar diya jayega

Akaram : Abhijeet, tum sahi-salamat is mahal se bahar jaoge tabhi un logo ko shoot karoge na?

Abhijeet (smiles) : dost! To tum ye kehna chahte ho ki main is mahal se bahar nai nikal paunga. Huh? Sher ko agar gufa k andar jane ka rasta malum hota hai, to bahar nikal ne rasta bhi usse pata hota hai.

Vivek : sir inn teen logo ne ISI ki bahot madad ki hai. Aur kai secret information bhi lick ki hai. Secret files ki microcopy banakar bhi Qureshi ko bheji thi. Sir inn logo ko zinda rahene ka koi haq nai hai.

Prabhat : dekha, agar meri baat aap logo ne maan li hoti to hume ye sab nai dekhna padta.

Iqbaal : abhi bhi meri samajh me ek baat nai aa rahi hai. Abhi thodi der pehle maine ISI Chief Qureshi se baat ki to unho ne to bataya tha ki…

Abhijeet : vo Qureshi tha hi nai. Us waqt Telephone Exchange me mere sathi Daya aur Tarika the. Daya ne hi Qureshi banker aapk sath baat ki thi. Agar sach me Qureshi ko pata chalta ki hum log yah ape hai to vo kisi ki bhi parwah kiye bina pura ka pura Sainikmahal hi uda deta. Ab humara mission pura ho gaya hai, aur is baat ki mujhe khushi hai.

Hardayal tries to run away from that room, but Vivek shoot him. He was dead

Abhijeet : Good work Vivek !

Vivek (angrily) : sir, in dono ko bhi yahi uda dete hai. Mujhe afsos hai ki ye humare desh se hai

Abhijeet : Vivek, sambhalo. Hoga to vahi jaisa tumne kaha hai. Hardayal to gaya, ab Prabhat ab tumhari baari. He put his gun on Prabhat's head.

Voice of gun-shot.


	11. Mission Kamyaab !

Abhijeet : Aaahh! He saw Captain Parwez there

Vivek tries to shoot him.

Parwez : Stop ! Agar koi bhi chalaki ki to yahi pe maar dunga. Apni carbine niche rakh do. Abhijeet abhi to goli sirf hath pe lagi hai agali baar sidhe tumhari khopri me jayegi.

Vivek look at Abhijeet. Abhijeet says yes by his eyes. Vivek throw his carbine. Jubaida pick it back.

Akaram : tum bilkul sahi samay pe aaye. Tumhe yaha aane me aur zara si der hoti to yaha ka nazara hi kuchh aur hota.

Parwez is silent..

Iqbaal : tum bina time waste kare sab se pehle is Abhijeet ko maar dalo. Agar ye zinda raha to humari musibat aur badh jayegi.

Parwez : hume isse information mil sakti hai. Isse shoot karna sahi nai hoga.

Iqbaal : nai hume isse kuchh nai janana. Jaise kehta hu vaisa karo.

Abhijeet is on gun-point.

Vivek (thinking) : Agar Abhijeet sir ko kuchh ho gaya is mission ka kya hoga? Abhijeet sir aur maut me jyada antar nai hai. Hai bhagwan ab kya hoga?

Abhijeet look at Vivek. He closed his eyes. Voice of Gun-shots.

Game changed. Daya & Tarika was there with gun. Daya shoot Parwez. Tarika took carbine from Jubaida's hand and give it back to Vivek

Abhijeet : Thank you Daya . Aaj phir ek baar tumne meri jaan bachayi. Agar tum nai aate to yaha pe meri laash…

Daya : Kaisi baat kar rahe ho tum? Mere hote hue koi tumhe kuchh nai kar sakta. He saw Vivek. Daya hug him.

Vivek : Abhijeet sir, aap k hatho se abhi bhi khoon nikal raha hai.

Abhijeet : Tumne jo dard saha hai iske aage to ye kuchh bhi nai hai Vivek.

Tarika : Abhijeet, tum itne laparwaa kaise ho sakte ho. Kistna khoon nikal raha hai tumhare hatho se?

Daya look at Abhijeet & he smiles.

Vivek locked that room from inside.

Abhijeet : Jubaida, yah ape first-aid ka saman kaha hai?

Jubaida : yaha cup-board me

Abhijeet : main lekar aata hu.

Daya : Tarika, Abhijeet ko chaut lagi hai tum uski help nai karogi?

Tarika is feeling shy. She did dressing on Abhijeet's injured hand.

Abhijeet : Prabhat ab tum marne k liye taiyar ho jao.

Prabhat : nai pls. aisa mat kariye. Abhijeet shoot him.

Daya : Yusuf ab tumhari baari…

Before Abhijeet can shoot him, Yusuf sat & smartly moved from there. He pick up Parwez' gun & starts firing. Abhijeet go down. One bullet injured Vivek's hand near shoulder.

Tarika shoot Yusuf.

Daya : Vivek !

Vivek (in painful vouce) : sir aap meri fikr mat kijiye.

Abhijeet : Ye sab meri galti hai. Agar main niche nai betha hota to ye goli Mujhe lagti. I'm sorry Vivek.

Vivek : sir pls. meri jaan se jyada kimti aapki jaan hai.

Abhijeet (to Iqbaal, Akaram & Jubaida ) : ab tum logo ka kya kiya jaye?

Iqbaal : in logo ko to maar chuke ho hume bhi maar do

Daya : Idea bura nai hai. Par mahal ka aankho-dekha haal Qureshi ko batane k liye koi to zinda chahiy na?

Abhijeet : inka muh banda karne ka mere paas upaay hai

Tarika : kya?

Abhijeet : first-aid box lao.

Daya : vo kyun?

Abhijeet : kyun ki vaha pe behoshi ki dawai bhi hai aur injections bhi hai.

Daya : wah ! great !

Abhijeet : Tarika, in teeno ko injection de do.

Tarika obeyed it.

Abhijeet : Vivek tum apne kapde change kar lo. Is kapde pe tumhe yaha se bahar niklne me pareshani hogi.

Daya : arrey daya usse goli lagi hai. Usse kitna dard hoga?

Abhijeet : janta hu, phir bhi. Tarika, hum is waqt goli nikal to nai sakte par ghaav to saaf kar hi sakte hai na? tum iski dressing kar do.

Tarika do it. Vivek changed his dress. He is now in Pakistani military dress. He put papers in his pocket.

Daya : main bahar jaakar dekhta hu. Mere signal k baad hi ye darwaza kholna.

Abhijeet : main bhi aata hu.

Daya : nai Abhijeet. Tum yahi ruko. Main aata hu.

Daya in third floor's loby. He saw military men who moving here and there.

Two men near Daya. Daya stops them.

Daya : Ye kya ho raha hai? Sab log aise kyun daud rahe hai? Kuchh hua hai kya?

(because of l'll dark, they can't see Daya's face proper)

Man : Major, yaha pe humare dushman ghus aaye hai. Hum un hi logo ko dhundh rahe hai

Daya : Kya ? Dushman ? Kisne kaha?

Man : Haan, Captain Parwez ne hi hume ye baat batayi hai.

Daya (in low tone) : Ye Parwez marte marte bhi hume phasakar chala gaya.

Man : kuchh kaha aapne?

Daya : nai to…

(Searchlight focus on Daya's face)

Man : Maaf karna, par humne aap ko aaj se pehle mahal me kabhi nai dekha.

Daya : Bewkuf ! Kaise dekha hoga? Main aaj hi Iqbaal Khan k sath yaha aaya hu. Humesh apni aankhe isi tarah band rakhkar chalte ho?

Man : Aaaa sorry sir

Daya : Tum jaise bewkufo ki wajah se humare dushman yaha mahal k andar taka a gaye.

Both still standing there.

Daya : Ab khade khade mera muh kya dekh rahe ho? Jaao jakar usse dhundhi jaldi se. Pata nai aise logo ko kaam pe kyun rakha hai. Aur suno..

Man : ji major

Daya : Main hall me meeting chal rahi hai. To tum log vaha mat jana.

Man : yes major. Aap yahi pe dhundhiye. Hum log niche jaakar dekhte hai.

**(In Hall)**

Abhijeet on Transmitter : sir, Mission kamyaab…

ACP : Good Work. Aaj tum logo ne jo kaam kiya hai vo shayad hi koi kar sakta tha. I am proud of you.

Abhijeet : Thank you sir. Vo list abhi mere aur Vivek k paas hai.

ACP : Vivek aur Tarika kaise hai?

Abhijeet : Sir, dono bilkul thik hai.

ACP : Good ! Tum log kaha pe ho is waqt?

Abhijeet : Sir, abhi hum mahal k andar hi hai. Par yaha se bahot jald bahar nikal jayenge.

ACP : Tum log vaha se nikloge kaise?

Abhijeet : Sir, hum Helicopter se aa rahe hai.

ACP : O.K. Tum log vaha se Afghanistan ki border pe pahuncho. Main tum logo ka vaha se yaha tak aane ka intezaam karta hu.

Abhijeet : Thik hai sir…

ACP : Good luck. Over and out.

Daya knocks the door. "Secret Agent"

Tarika opened it.

Abhijeet : Bahar sab thik to hai na?

Daya : Kuchh thik nai hai. Yah ape sab pagalo ki tarah hume dhundh rahe hai.

Tarika : Ab? Ab kya hoga? Hum yaha se kaise niklege?

Daya : Vivek aur Tarika tum dono yahi ruko. Hum dono abhi aate hai.

Abhijeet : Daya, tum kya karna chahte ho?

Daya shows his bags which is full form hand-granades…

Abhijeet : ohhh! Samajh gaya. Chalo.

Duo in loby.

Abhijeet : shuruat kaha se karni hai?

Daya : isi floor se. Yaha ho sake utne room me Granades laga dete hai. Phir, us sab ko connect kar ke ek hi common wire se jodkar usse jala denge.

Abhijeet : Plan acchha hai, par kaam karega?

Daya : humare paas iske alawa aur koi option hai?

Abhijeet : Haan, in logo ka dhyan alag disha me le jane k liye yahi karna padega. Daya tum is taraf jao, main us taraf jaata hu. Daya opens his bags & give him granades. Duo put Granades in maximum room as they can. Then he went to hall.

Abhijeet : Tarika, Vivek chalo yaha se. Gun apne sath hi rakhna. Agar kuchh bhi garbad ho to ya koi bhi roke to usse shoot kar dena.

Tarika : tum log kar kya rahe ho.

Daya : bas dekhte jao. Ab chalo yaha se. hume jald hi Helicopter tak pahunchna hai.

Vivek : Helicopter tak ? par kyun?

Abhijeet : Vivek , jyada sawal mat puchho. Hume jaldi hi yaha se niklna hoga.

Daya : Tum teeno aage niklo. Main aata hu.

Tarika : Ab tum kaha jaa rahe ho?

Abhijeet : Vo aa jayega. Ab tum chalo.

Daya burnt that common wire. Loud voice of Bomb-blasts…

Abhijeet saw motorboats from secondfloor. He throws granades there. 2 blasts there too.

Daya is also gone to second floor. He saw Abhijeet, Tarika & Vivek there.

Daya : Maine upar apna kaam kar diya hai.

Abhijeet : Aur maine vo sari motorboats ko bhi uda dala hai.

Daya : Excellent !

Abhijeet saw that Military men came on second floor. Tarika, tum jaldi yaha baju k room me chhup jao. Vo log yahi aa rahe hai. Military men near Duo & Vivek…

Daya : Tum log?

Man : sir, aap?

Vivek : Tum log yaha kya kar rahe ho? Jaldi se upar jao. Iqbaal Khan, Akaram Shaikh aur Parwez vaha aag me phas gaye hai. Usse pehle bahar nikalo. Hum un logo ko dhundhte hai.

Man : O.K. Sir… they moved to third floor.

Abhijeet : Tarika, tum bahar aa jao.

Tarika come out.

They all are on ground floor & seen Helicopter in ground.

Because of lights of Searchlight, Military men can easily identify them.

Pilot saw Abhijeet's face in light. He almost shouted : yehi hai vo log.

Abhijeet : Daya, tum jaakar Helicopter start karo. Main aata hu.

Daya, Tarika & Vivek moved.

Vivek breaks Serachlights by his gun.

Pilot : main tumhe nai chhoduga. Bahot ho gaya tum logo ka.

Abhijeet shoot him : idiot, baato me itna time waste karne ko kisne kaha tha?

Daya starts Helicopter. Tarika grabs Abhijeet's hand.

Helicopter is in sky now.

Vivek : Mission kamyaab sir …

Duo look at each other & smiles.

Abhijeet : Par is mission ki kamyaabi k haqdaar tum aur Tarika ho. Agar tum dono nai hote to mahal k andar aane ka hum soch bhi nai sakte the.

Tarika is crying

Abhijeet : Tarika, tum ro kyun rahi ho?

Tarika : Abhijeet, ye to khushi k aansu hai.

Abhijeet : Daya, yaad hai na hume helicopter land karna hai.

Daya : Tum fikr mat karo. Koi galti nai hogi

Vivek : sir, landing?

Abhijeet : Haan, hume Mehvish ko bhi apne sath le jana hai. Uska yaha rehna ab khtre se khali nai hai.

Tarika : Ohhhh!

Mehvish is also with them now.

Daya : Mehvish, tumhe yakin tha ki hum log aayenge?

Mehvish : Yes sir, mujhe pura yakin tha ki aap log mission ko successful banakar hi lautenge.

Abhiijeet : Thank you Mehvish, tumne jo bhi kiya humare liye

Mehvish : Sir, it was my duty.

Abhijeet : Bechare Sadashiv aur Vishal bina baat k mare gaye. Main unki maut nai bhul sakunga.

Mehvish : Sir, kuchh pane k liye kuchh khona bhi padta hai.

Daya : Sach kaha tumne. Aur vo to apni bewkufi ki wajah se mare gaye hai.

Abhijeet : phir bhi…

Helicopter is flying towards Afghanistan's border.


	12. The End

(In Mumbai CID Bureau)

Duo enters with Vivek…

Freddy : Good Morning Sir ! Sir, aap log aa gaye?

Abhijeet : Nai, hum abhi bhi Pakistan me hi hai. Yaha Humara bhoot khada hai !

Freddy : Kyun Sir, mazak kar rahe ho?

Daya : Tumne sawal hi kuchh aisa puchha tha na Freddy !

Freddy : Sir, aate hi meri taang khichni shuru kar di?

ACP came out from his cabin.

ACP : Arrey Freddy, pehle mere baccho ko sans to lene do, phir aaram se job hi puchhna hai puchh lena !

Duo : Good Morning Sir !

Vivek, Tarika & Mehvish also wish to ACP Sir

ACP : Kaise ho tum log?

Duo : Sir hum bilkul thik hai!

ACP : Abhijeet, Ye hath pe chaut? (Seeing Vivek) : Aur Vivek k hatho par bhi?

Abhijeet : Kuchh khas nai, sir Goli chhukar nikal gayi thi, Par vaha shootout me Vivek k hatho pe goli lag gayi thi!

ACP : Vivek , Kaise ho? Jyada to dard nai ho raha hai na?

Vivek : Bilkul nai sir ! (Actually he feeling heavy pain, but he don't want to show,)

Freddy (Closed to Vivek) : Achha Bacchu, Bahot pareshan kar liya mujhe ! Ab meri baari !

Daya (Angrily) : Freddy ! Kya bol rahe ho?

Freddy : kkk kuchh nai sir. Main to Vivek ko ye bata raha tha ki main usse kitna yaad kar raha tha!

Daya : Haan, vo to dikh raha hai !

ACP : Abhijeet, Tarika aur Mehvish kaha hai?

Abhijeet : Sir, vo dono bhi aa hi jayenge thodi der me!

Rajat : Sir, aap logo ne namumkin kaam ko mumkin karke dikhaya hai ! We are proud of you !

Abhijeet : Arrey Rajat, is mission ki kamyabi k asli haqdar Vivek, Tarika aur Mehvish hai!

Daya : Haan Boss ! Unki vajah se hi hum mahal k andar jaa paye the !

(Mehvish & Tarika enters in bureau)

Mehvish : Koi humari pith pichhe humari tariff kar raha hai! Agar tariff hi karni hai to humare samne kijiye ! Kyun Tarika?

ACP : Aao Mahvish, hum log abhi tumhare aur Tarika k bare me hi baat kar rahe the !

Mehvish : Suna , Sir ! Par humne jo hi kiya vo humari duty thi !

ACP : Phir bhi ! Tum dono ne is mission k liye jo bhi kiya uske liye pura Dept. tum dono ka shukrguzar rahega !

Tarika : Sir, ye aap ka badppan hai ! Humne to….

DCP Chitrole enters in Bureau …

DCP : Aa gaye tum log?

Daya (coping Abhijeet) : Nai sir, hum to abhi Pakistan me hi hai, yaha humara bhoot khada hai !

(All controls their laugh)

ACP : Daya !

Daya : Sorry Sir .

Freddy (to Vivek) : Aaj bureau me kuchh na kuchh naya hungame honevala hai! Ye DCP sir jab bhi aate hai kuchh na kuchh garbad karke jate hai!

Vivek : Pata nai, aaj kya karne vale hai?

DCP : Freddy, mujhe sab sunai de raha hai, tum kya bol rahe ho! Aur Vivek tum? Ek mission me kamyabi kya hansil kar di tum to hawa me udne lage! Apne pair ko zameen pe tika k rakho! Samjhe? Abhi CID me tumhe lambi manzil tai karni hai!

Freddy & Vivek look at each other & then look at ACP Sir to save them from DCP Sir.

ACP : DCP Sir, aap? Subah Subah? Kuchh kaam tha? Mujhe bula lete, main aa jata.

DCP : Huh? Socha, tum to apne officers ki kamyabi ka jashn mana rahe hoge, to tumhe kyun disturb karu? Isliye main chala aaya.

Daya to Abhijeet (in low tone) : Ye DCP kabhi humari tariff kar hi nai sakta ! Pata nai aaj kya aag lagakar jayega?

Abhijeet : Sahi keh rahe ho Daya.

DCP : (To Duo) Aur tum dono , Apne mission ko kamyaab banane k liye tumne 2 masoom logo ki jaan li?

Daya : Sir, humne kisi masoom ki jaan nail i

DCP : Dekho to bol to aise rahe hai ki kuchh kiya hi na ho! Tumne Vishal aur Sadashiv ko kyun mara?

Abhijeet : Sir, un dono ko humne nai mara, vo to apni galti ki vajah se mare gaye the!

DCP : Ohh ! tumne bol diya aur main mann lunga?

Daya : Sir, aap hum pe shaq kar rahe hai? Humne Sadashiv ko rokne ki koshish bhi kit hi par vo nai mana! Vo Pakistani military valo k hath lag gaya aur…

DCP : aur shootout me Vo dono mare gaye! Dekho, Mujhe bhi upar jawab dene padte hai, tum dono ko manna kiya tha na ki mahal me khoon-kharaba mat karna , to vaha pe Grenades aur goliya chalane ka matlab?

ACP : Sir, Daya aur Abhijeet ne jo kiya vo jaan-bujkar nai kiya tha !

DCP : Main tum se baat nai kar raha hu Pradyuman !

Tarika : Sir, aap hum pe ilzaam laga rahe hai !

DCP : Ohhh ! To ab tumhare bhi par nikal aaye? Main bhi na, apne aashiq pe ilzaam lage hai to tum bhi bich me bologi hi na?

Tarika : Nai sir, mere kehne ka vo matlab nai tha ! Main to bass…

Abhijeet : Tarika, hum baat kar rahe hai. DCP Sir, hum vo sab karna nai chahte the, par halaat hi kuchh aise the ki hume vo sab karna pada.

Daya : Aur sir, humne job hi kiya vo log ussi k kabil the ! Agar aap ko lagta hai ki humne kuchh galat kiya, to thik hai humne kiya galat !

DCP : Vo list kaha hai?

Abhijeet & Vivek look at ACP Sir & ACP sir sign to give that paper to DCP sir…

Abhijeet & Vivek gave that paper to DCP Sir…

Abhijeet : Sir, yahi vo list hai , jisme ISI k agents k name likhe hue hai, aur hume bade hi dukh k sath kehna pad raha hai ki us list me aap ka name bhi shamil hai.

DCP (Loud) : Abhijeet ! Abhijeet, tumhe pata bhi hai tum kya bol rahe ho?

Abhijeet : Sir, ye main nai , ye list keh rahi hai. Aap ko yakin nai aa raha hai to aap Daya se puchh lijiye. Kyun Daya , main sahi keh raha hu na?

Daya : Haan, sir Abhijeet sahi keh raha hai. Sir aap aisa kar sakte ho ye humne kabhi nai socha tha.

DCP : Daya, tum bhi. Maine kuchh nai kiya!

Abhijeet : Sir, aap vo list dekh lijiye, phir aap ko yakin ho jayega.

ACP sir look at Abhijeet & Daya who smiles on DCP sir's reaction !

ACP (thinking) : Ye dono kabhi nai sudharne vale! Aaj to DCP sir ko hi apna shikaar bana diya!

DCP checking that papers in hurry, Duo can't controls their laughter. & they are laughing loudly.

DCP : Apne Senior k sath mazak karte ho? Aur vo bhi juniors k samne? Sharm nai aati tum dono ko?

Daya : Sir, vo to bas yun hi ! Aap ko bura laga to sorry!

DCP : Huh? Bura laga? Aisa mazak kabhi kisi k sath mat karna! Deshdrohi ka ilzaam jab ek baar lag jaye to usse mitana bahot mushkil hota hai.

Abhijeet : Sir, aap to emotional ho gaye. Sorry sir, hume nai pata tha ki humari baato se aap ko itna bura lagega

ACP : Sir, jaane dijiye na, Bacche hai !

Freddy : Pls. sir, jane dijiye na!

Tarika : Sir please !

DCP smiles : Thik hai, chalo ab main chalta hu.

DCP near to Vivek : Agar meri baato ka bura laga ho to I'm sorry .

Vivek : Nai sir, aap kaisi baate kar rahe hai? Aapne job hi kaha vo mere acche k liye kaha. Main aapki baat humesha yaad rakhunga.

DCP pat his shoulder : All the best

Vivek : Thank you sir !

DCP Moved away !

Daya : Ye DCP sir ko achanak se kya ho gaya? Itna accha behavior?

Abhijeet : Accha hai, mann gaye ! Nai to aaj humari chhutti hi thi!

DCP stopped at door & he turned back !

DCP : Pradyuman, Pure India to tumhari is CID Team pe naaz hai !

ACP sir smiles !

DCP : Daya, Abhijeet I'm proud of you! Main garv se keh sakta hu ki main tum logo ka senior hu.

Duo : Thank you so much sir !

DCP : Tarika aur Mehvish ladki hone k bavjud bhi tum dono ne bahaduri ka kaam kiya hai! Aur is mission me aayi har musibat ka bina dare samna kiya hai! Is mission ko kamyab banane k liye main humasha tum dono ka aabhari(thankful) rahunga.

Tarika : Thank you sir !

Mehvish : Thank you sir !

DCP : Pradyuman, main chalta hu !

ACP : bye sir !

DCP left bureau.

Rajat : Ye aaj DCP Sir ko kya ho gaya tha? Unke muh se itni tariff?

Freddy : Main bhi vahi soch raha hu ! Itna sara pyar aur vo bhi Vivek k par? Pehle to usse kitna kuchh sunate the !

ACP : Freddy, Rajat !

Daya : Par sir wake hi aaj kuchh jyada ho gaya.

ACP : Daya, Aadmi tedha hai par bura nai hai.

Mehvish : o.k. Sir, ab main chalti hu. Mera yaha ka kaam pura hua. Aage kuchh kaam pade to mujhe jarur yaad karna.

Abhijeet : Kaha ? Kaha jaa rahi ho tum?

Mehvish : Meri US ki flight hai aaj shaam ki. Vaha se kisi naye mission k liye…

Daya : Jana jaruri hai?

Tarika (Teary voice) : Mat jao na!

Mehvish : Mujhe jana hoga ! Zindgi badi lambi hai, Kahi na kahi , kisi mode pe humari phir se mulakat hogi ! Apna khayal rakhna.

Tarika (grab her wrist) : Mehvish Pls.

ACP : Tarika, hum jaha kaam karte hai, vaha emotions k liye koi jagah nai hai. Jane do usse.

Tarika : Par sir…

Mehvish (She hugged her) : Bye & Take Care

Duo : Bye Mehvish n All the Best !

Mehvish : Bye sir !

**The End **


End file.
